The Tale of An Imp
by FallenHuntr
Summary: Reincarnation is a fickle thing. One never knows what exactly they'll be reborn as, nor are they capable of controlling what they become. It is only when they reincarnate, can they take action. When the Esper, Tomokui Kanata reincarnated as the goblin, Rou, so did another, except... he's not a goblin, but an Imp. Rated T, but may change.
1. Day 1: Prologue

**Hello there.**

**Today, I hope you will come to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: It is impossible for me to own this franchise, but it is possible to own the plotline of this particular story, and the original characters found within.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 000}**

I knew not what I was, nor where I was.

All I knew was the empty void where I drifted aimlessly, my sole companion being various lines of wording drifting through my mind every so often.

**{Recalibrating body...}**

Despite being capable of reading the words that filtered through my vision and mind, I was, unfortunately, incapable of comprehending the meaning behind them.

**{Converting Primary Memories...}**

There was a single constant I noticed as these words appeared. Whenever such words came to be, I would feel pieces of myself, both physical and mental, drift away from me, as though I was being split apart. If such a thing was the case, I was unfortunately incapable of preventing such a thing, as I was only capable of drifting aimlessly.

**{Primary Memories converted...}**

It was through learning this constant, did I learn how powerless I was regarding the state of my being, seeing as I lost all recollection of who I was, prior to appearing in this void. I was incapable of remembering my name, sex, race, age, nor appearance.

**{Beginning conversion of Secondary Memories...}**

Even now, as I speak, more memories I possess, yet unable to remember is being torn from me. I was unknowing of what memory was being taken away, only knowing on a subconscious level that such an event was occurring at the very moment.

**{Conversion of Secondary Memories completed...}**

And now… I knew as I lost understanding of my thoughts, I now possessed nothing. No memories, no identity, only a fragmenting body that was in the process of losing itself.

**{Body was unable to recalibrate successfully… Restarting process...}**

For a time, I felt the procession of my fragmenting body come to a halt. But, since as I mentioned, I am incapable of comprehending these thoughts, and as a result, was incapable of understanding the reason behind the halt.

**{Beginning recalibration of Body...}**

And yet, the halt was for but a brief period, given to a fragmented being incapable of comprehending thoughts. Beginning once more, the fragmentation began once more.

**{Body successfully recalibrated...}**  
**{Soul successfully recalibrated...}**  
**{Essence successfully recalibrated...}**

Unknowing of these thoughts, nor the meaning behind these three lines, I instinctively knew, that the fragmentation was completed. All that remained was the mind of what the person once was.

**{Mind successfully recalibrated...}**

'Staring' at this message that appeared, I felt something change, before everything came to an e-

.

.

.

**{Day 001}**

I drifted.

Aimless was the direction I took. The sole company I possessed as I drifted was a semi-transparent panel made of the color of blue, though what words I used to describe this, I didn't know. It was only instinctive knowledge that prevented me from following this train of thought, though once more, I didn't know why.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Genderless**  
**[Race] Mana Cluster**  
**[Age] 1D**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 1**  
**[MP] 1**

**(STR) 0**  
**(END) 0**  
**(AGI) 0**  
**(MAG) 0**  
**(INT) 0**  
**(LUK) 0**

**{Level} 0**  
**[Exp] 0/0**  
**(Pt) 0**

* * *

Though I knew not of the knowledge of the text before me, my mind did. As such, it was unfortunate that I was incapable of comprehending the text before me, even more, unfortunate that I am incapable of accessing my mind. For, if I desired the ability to comprehend and learn of what has happened to me, I could not, for what reason should a mindless cluster of mana need to learn, when it lacked intelligence itself?

**()()()()()()**

**And so the prologue to this story has been finished.**

**Now, you might be wondering; Why exactly are you rewriting this story?**

**My answer? With the establishment of sets of days, I cannot alter the path of the story without it seeming as though I decided to change it on the spur of the moment. With this new format, I can now take the time to properly focus on each day, making sure it aligns with the story itself, without sounding rushed in a sense.**

**If you have questions over the story, please say so, lest I continue on, leaving more questions.**


	2. Day 2: First Evolution

**Hello there.**

**Today, I hope you will come to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: It is impossible for me to own this franchise, but it is possible to own the plotline of this particular story, and the original characters found within.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 002}**

**It was as I drifted, did I feel a stir in my mind, though as I lacked intelligence, went ignored.**

**It began with an incomprehensible shiver, one that passed through the entirety of my being. When it had passed, a new panel appeared, replacing the one that had remained with me before.**** And then, suddenly, I was capable of comprehending the text before me.**

**{Congratulations! You have reached the designated requirements needed to begin Evolution!}  
****{You have unlocked the Evolution; Impling - Lesser.}  
****{Evolution will begin momentarily.}**

**It began with a brief shiver before a surge of energy of some sort entered my body and began to spread at a rapid pace. As though on instinct, my being condensed into itself, growing smaller and smaller, as the void around me slowly disappeared, replaced one, by one with a vivid plethora of colors.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perhaps an eternity has passed before the changes were over. Slowly, the once surging energy-filtered from my body, which now, was solid. Subconsciously, I felt my body uncurl itself, a new panel appearing, and the information it held changed.**

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Male**  
**[Race] Impling - Lesser**  
**[Age] 2D**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 10**  
**[MP] 10**

**(STR) 1**  
**(END) 1**  
**(AGI) 1**  
**(MAG) 1**  
**(INT) 1**  
**(LUK) 1**

**{Level} 1**  
**[Exp] 0/5  
****(Pt) 3  
[Maturity] 1/3**

**{Skills} Pts: 0**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.  
****-(Rank) 1/5  
****-(Cost) 2 Mp  
****-(Effect) Pulse reaches 3-Feet before dispersing.  
****-(Effect) Reveals inanimate objects.**

* * *

It seems I have become something called an Impling, but a lesser form of it. Though what exactly an impling was, I got the feeling that lesser meant, I was weaker than I was supposed to be.

When the panel disappeared, another took its place.

**{Alert! A Quest has been issued.}  
****{Tutorial I} You have begun a new life. As such, it would be prudent to first understand the limits of what you can and cannot do with your current body and mind. To begin, first, survive for a single hour.**

**[Objective]**  
**-Survive for 1 Hour (0/60)**

**[Success]**  
**-(Maturity +1)**  
**-(Skill +1)  
-(Skill Pt +1)**

**[Failure]**  
**-(Death)**

**[Accept?]**  
**-(Yes)**  
_-(No)_

The option to refuse the quest was greyed out, meaning it was mandatory. I accepted it and began to think to myself. The quest itself seemed simple enough, as all I have to do at this moment was simply survive. As I said a few moments prior, seemed simple enough.

.

.

.

While I was completing the quest, I hadn't remained idle. To ensure I was in an area where I could survive in, I used the skill I gained when I evolved. At the moment, I would only be able to scan for objects that lacked sentience and life, such as the stray rocks around me. And though, the radius itself was small, I employed it often, as it left me with a sense of safety.

.

.

.

In the end, an hour has passed and the quest was completed.

**{Alert! A Quest has been completed.}**  
**{Tutorial I} You have begun a new life. As such, it would be prudent to first understand the limits of what you can and cannot do with your current body and mind. To begin, first, survive for a single hour.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Survive for 1 Hour (60/60)**

**[Success]**  
**-(Maturity +1)**  
**-(Skill +1)**  
**-(Skill Pt +1)**

**{Alert! Quest Rewards have been distributed.}**  
**[Maturity +1]**  
**[Skill Point +1]**

**[Mana Conversion] By absorbing the ambient mana in the surroundings, and mixing with your own, it becomes possible to convert the mixed mana into literal experience.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 1 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Absorbs 1 Mana from the surroundings, and converts it into 1 Experience.**

In addition to my new skill, my body began to undergo a change. I felt my body expand slightly, as flesh and muscles began to form, bone beginning to form between the meat. I also felt four new appendages poke out from the sides of my body, as the lower part of my face split horizontally; a new mouth. Testing out my new appendage, I noticed my new mouth lacked teeth, and a tongue. Although, strange energy did begin to filter into my mouth, feeling a drain on my mana reserves in the process. Realizing what was happening, I closed my mouth.

When my mana felt full, I began consuming the mana in the surroundings once more.

.

.

.

After a few more uses, I heard a ping resound in my mind.

**{Alert! You have Leveled Up.}**

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Male**  
**[Race] Impling - Lesser**  
**[Age] 2D**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 20**  
**[MP] 20**

**(STR) 2**  
**(END) 2**  
**(AGI) 2**  
**(MAG) 2**  
**(INT) 2**  
**(LUK) 2**

**{Level} 2**  
**[Exp] 0/5**  
**(Pt) 6**  
**[Maturity] 2/3**

**{Skills} Pts: 2**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 2 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Pulse reaches 3-Feet before dispersing.**  
**-(Effect) Reveals inanimate objects and foliage.**

**[Mana Conversion] By absorbing the ambient mana in the surroundings, and mixing with your own, it becomes possible to convert the mixed mana into literal experience.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 1 Mp|**  
**-(Effect) Absorbs 1 Mana from the surroundings, and converts it into 1 Experience.**

* * *

I stared at the panel, unknowing of what to do, but my mind did. As though it was subconscious, I tapped the -Mana Conversion- skill. A new panel then appeared.

**{Increase Rank?}**  
**[Mana Conversion] By absorbing the ambient mana in the surroundings, and mixing with your own, it becomes possible to convert the mixed mana into literal experience.**  
**-(Rank) 2/5**  
**-(Cost) 2 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Absorbs 2 Mana from the surroundings, and converts it into 2 Experience.**

**[Accept?]**  
**-(Yes)**  
**-(No)**

Realizing what was happening, I declined it, watching as the panel disappeared. Tapping on the -Sense- skill this time, a new panel appeared.

**{Increase Rank?}**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.**  
**-(Rank) 2/5**  
**-(Cost) 3 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Pulse reaches 4-Feet before dispersing.**  
**-(Effect) Reveals inanimate objects, foliage, and animate objects.**

**[Accept?]**  
**-(Yes)**  
**-(No)**

Thinking to myself, I wondered what exactly I should increase... Sense, or Mana Conversion? I thought to myself a bit more before declining the panel and reopening the first panel. Accepting it, I watched as the change make itself permanent.

It was then, I gained a new quest.

**{Alert! A New Quest has been issued.}  
****{Tutorial II} Knowing how to defend oneself without needing to do so is better than needing to defend oneself, yet lacking the ability to do so.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Raise Level to 5 (2/5)**

**[Success]**  
**-(Maturity +1)**  
**-(Skill +1)**  
**-(Skill Pt +1)**

**[Failure]**  
**-(Death)**

I then continued my day, using my new and improved skill.

.

.

.

I checked on my progress, happy at the progress I was making.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Male**  
**[Race] Impling - Lesser**  
**[Age] 2D**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 40**  
**[MP] 40**

**(STR) 4**  
**(END) 4**  
**(AGI) 4**  
**(MAG) 4**  
**(INT) 4**  
**(LUK) 4**

**{Level} 4**  
**[Exp] 0/5**  
**(Pt) 12**  
**[Maturity] 2/3**

**{Skills} Pts: 2**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 2 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Pulse reaches 3-Feet before dispersing.**  
**-(Effect) Reveals inanimate objects and foliage.**

**[Mana Conversion] By absorbing the ambient mana in the surroundings, and mixing with your own, it becomes possible to convert the mixed mana into literal experience.**  
**-(Rank) 3/5**  
**-(Cost) 3 Mp|**  
**-(Effect) Absorbs 3 Mana from the surroundings, and converts it into 3 Experience.**

* * *

When I finally finished the quest, I heard the ping that I associated it with.

**{Alert! A Quest has been completed.}**  
**{Tutorial II} Knowing how to defend oneself without needing to do so is better than needing to defend oneself, yet lacking the ability to do so.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Raise Level to 5 (5/5)**

**[Success]**  
**-(Maturity +1)**  
**-(Skill +1)**  
**-(Skill Pt +1)**

**{Alert! Quest Rewards have been distributed.}**  
**[Maturity +1]**  
**[Skill Pt +1]**

**[Aura Vision] Allows those without sight to view the world from a different perspective.**  
**-(Rank) 1/3**  
**-(Cost) 5 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Reveals all living entities, covering them with a transparent-white aura. Lasts for 30 minutes.**

I suddenly felt pain spread through my body, the feeling unknown, yet familiar. Releasing a sound from my mouth, I felt my body convulse in place, as my skin began to expand, muscles and bone within my body beginning to spread. From within, I could feel my bones strengthen, and become denser, forming a skeleton. My muscles, once only just meat, began to harden, refine themselves as veins of blood coursed through them. My skin, once only a layer used to hold my body together, has begun to increase its layer, binding itself to my muscles and blood, merging in a sense.

My mouth, one tongueless and lacking in teeth, began to bleed as teeth, numbering sixteen for each jaw began to grow into place. From behind the ivory-colored teeth, was the fleshy appearance of a tongue, ending in a point. Above my forming mouth was two small indents, slits forming a nose, and above them, at the sides was a pair of pointed appendages; ears. Behind the ears were the forming of horns, three-centimeters, and a pair, sharing the same color of ivory with my teeth.

My stubs for limbs began to twitch and spaz in place, as it began to secrete copious amounts of blood. It hurt so badly, my only reason for not howling in pain, being the amazement of watching as they extended themselves, forming arms with four-digit hands and legs. Each finger and toe had an ivory-colored retractable claw, with the hands possessing a strange limb called a thumb. Finally, my skin, once white with a pink touch, turned to grey, resembling the stone around me.

I knew this, I knew of my appearance due to this strange phenomenon. Despite lacking eyes, I found myself watching from afar as my body changed before my eyes.

As the pain receded from my body, I slowly began to re-adjust to the changes to my body. I grimaced at the sore aches that were spread out throughout my body, but let out a sigh of relief when it felt as though the sore aches were exploding into nothing. When I finally got used to my body, I deployed my new skill, marveling as possibly, hundreds of masses my size appeared around me.

**{Alert! A Quest has been issued.}**  
**{Tutorial III} With the usage of your new skill, you have discovered that you've been surrounded by your kin this entire time. Now it is time to decide, will you lead your kin, or will you remain a follower?**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Recruit Impling - Lesser(0/100)**

**[Success]**  
**-(Title +1)**  
**-(?)**

**[Failure]**  
**-(None)**

I 'stared' at the panel before me, before shaking my head. I have only been alive for two days and already, there is a bid for power, or at least, the potential for one. Fortunately, for myself, I feel as though I am not one who would desire to lead, content to follow another.

Nodding to myself, I took a few steps forward, being careful not to bump into the small blobs of aura, no doubt they haven't matured enough. As I moved around, I soon came to a stop when I encountered another Impling, this one leading a group of six. The Impling released a series of higher-pitched grunts and chirps.

**{Alert! Aspiring Impling Leader C is attempting to recruit you.}**  
**[Aspiring Leader C] A female Impling that is attempting to become the leader of the hive.**  
**-Recruited(6/100)**

**[Accept?]**  
**-(Yes)**  
**-(No)**

I 'stared' at the group, or rather, the leader. After a few seconds, I accepted the invitation.

**{Alert! You have attained a title.}**  
**[Aspiring Leader C's Bodyguard] A title assigned to the first thirty-two individuals on an Aspiring Leader's group, if they become leader, they will officially gain the title.**

Watching as the aura-covered Impling nod her head to me, she turned and walked off, followed by three other Implings. The remaining three scattered, heading to isolated individuals, said individuals being a head taller than the less matured Implings. Watching as they approached the other Implings, I decided to do the same. When I reached one, I released a series of unknown grunts, my sound being a bit deep.

**{Alert! You have attempted to recruit Impling - Lesser to Aspiring Leader C's group.}**  
**{...}**  
**{...Success!}**

The Impling nodded to me, before turning and walking off toward Aspiring Leader C. Staring at their direction for another moment, I turned and attempted to recruit another.

.

.

.

**{Alert! Aspiring Leader C has ascended to Leadership.}**  
**{Aspiring Leader C has been renamed to Hive Chief Clo}**  
**{Alert! You have been given a title.}**  
**[Hive Bodyguard] You guard the Hive Chief with your life. No matter the odds, no matter the slim chance of success, so long as you protect the Chief, you will be granted great amounts of power.**  
**-(Effect) +15(STR) +15(END) +15(AGI) +15(MAG)**

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Male**  
**[Race] Impling - Lesser**  
**[Age] 2D**

**{Stats}  
****[HP] 50 (+150) = 200  
****[MP] 50 (+150) = 200**

**(STR) 5 (+15) = 20  
****(END) 5 (+15) = 20  
****(AGI) 5 (+15) = 20  
****(MAG) 5 (+15) = 20  
****(INT) 5  
****(LUK) 5**

**{Level} 5**  
**[Exp] 5/5**  
**(Pt) 15**  
**[Maturity] 3/3**

**{Skills} Pts: 3**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 2 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Pulse reaches 3-Feet before dispersing.**  
**-(Effect) Reveals inanimate objects and foliage.**

**[Mana Conversion] By absorbing the ambient mana in the surroundings, and mixing with your own, it becomes possible to convert the mixed mana into literal experience.**  
**-(Rank) 3/5**  
**-(Cost) 3 Mp|**  
**-(Effect) Absorbs 3 Mana from the surroundings, and converts it into 3 Experience.**

**[Aura Vision] Allows those without sight to view the world from a different perspective.  
****-(Rank) 1/3  
****-(Cost) 5 Mp  
****-(Effect) Reveals all living entities, covering them with a transparent-white aura. Lasts for 30 minutes.**

* * *

I felt an instinctual desire to release noise, and I did so. Accompanied by thirty-one others, I 'watched' as hundreds more joined in, all directed at our new leader, Clo.

**{Alert! A Quest has been updated.}**

**{Alert! A Quest has been completed.}**  
**{Tutorial III} With a new leader, the progression of the hive can now begin. With this, the tutorial has come to an end.**  
**[Success]**  
**-(?)**

**{Alert! Quest Rewards have been distributed.}**

**{...}**

**{Congratulations! You have reached the designated requirements needed to begin Evolution!}**

**{Condition 1: Complete Tutorial I, Tutorial II, & Tutorial III.}**

**{You may now Evolve into one of the following;}**

**[Fire Impling Greater] An Impling - Greater who attains an affinity with the element of fire.**

**[Wind Impling Greater] An Impling - Greater who attains an affinity with the element of wind.**

**[Earth Impling Greater] An Impling - Greater who attains an affinity with the element of earth.**

**{... Decision accepted. Evolution will begin momentarily.}**

What? What decision? I knew not what happened, only feel a familiar, and an unwelcome surge of pain, falling to the ground, I heard similar grunts of pain around me, as we all began to evolve.

**()()()()()()**

**With that, this chapter has come to a close.**

**Which of the three types of Implings, do you all believe he's become?**

**As I said the chapter before, if you have a question regarding the story, do not hesitate to ask. I will try to answer to the best of my ability, or not...**


	3. Day 3: What to Improve?

**Hello there.**

**Today, I hope you will come to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: It is impossible for me to own this franchise, but it is possible to own the plotline of this particular story, and the original characters found within.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 003}**

When the third day finally arrived, I felt the constant surges of pain lessen.

Placing a hand to the ground, I grunted with labored breaths as the pain slowly filtered out of my body. As I slowly pulled myself up, I could feel the sheer difference between my new body and my old. As it has happened before, I was given an angled view of my body.

My body, once small and only newly formed, now felt refined, as though my muscles, skin, and bones were melded together, not uncomfortable, but familiar. My greyish-pink skin turned to the same shade of stone, making my body blend in with the surroundings. My mouth, once only just remade, now became more defined, my tongue becoming thinner and flatter, and my teeth becoming more fanged, with two prominent fangs on both jaws lengthening slightly more prominent.

My body expanded in bulk and slightly in size, bringing my size to a solid three-feet. The meat around my joint was lessened, allowing me more flexibility, and mobility, with my spine, protruding outwards ever-so-slightly, expanding past my pelvis, ending with a pointed end.

Not only that, as a panel appeared, the information is displayed, revealed much more has changed than simply my body.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless  
****[Gender] Male  
****[Race] Impling - Greater  
****[Age] 3D**

**{Title}  
****[Hive Bodyguard] +15(STR) +15(END) +15(AGI) +15(MAG)**

**{Stats}  
****[HP] 100 (+150) = 250  
****[MP] 100 (+150) = 250**

**(STR) 10 (+15) = 25  
****(END) 10 (+15) = 25  
****(AGI) 10 (+15) = 25  
****(MAG) 10 (+15) = 25  
****(INT) 10  
****(LUK) 10**

**{Level} 1  
****[Exp] 0/10  
****(Pt) 30**

**[Maturity] 1/3**

**{Skills} Pts: 3**

**{Combat}  
**

**[Wind Affinity] Those who are aligned to the air itself, find themselves able to wield wind-based skills.  
****-(Rank) 1/10  
****-(Effect) Increases Wind-Based Damage by 5%**

**-)Air Pulse(-  
-(Rank) 1/3  
-(Cost) 10 Mp  
****-(Effect) Releases a small burst of air, pushing away those in its path, a short distance.**

**[Unarmed Mastery] Due to possessing claws, Imps' are able to defend themselves without the usage of weapons. Due to this, many Imps' come to focus entirely on their natural weapons, honing them for combat and mundane usage.  
****-(Rank) 1/5  
****-(Effect) Unarmed Damage +10%**

**{Support}**

**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.  
****-(Rank) 2/5  
****-(Cost) 3 Mp  
****-(Effect) Pulse reaches 4-Feet before dispersing.  
****-(Effect) Reveals inanimate objects, foliage, and animate objects.**

**[Mana Conversion] By absorbing the ambient mana in the surroundings, and mixing with your own, it becomes possible to convert the mixed mana into literal experience.  
****-(Rank) 4/5  
****-(Cost) 4 Mp  
****-(Effect) Absorbs 4 Mana from the surroundings, and converts it into 4 Experience.**

**[Aura Vision] Allows those without sight to view the world from a different perspective.  
****-(Rank) 2/3  
****-(Cost) 10 Mp  
****-(Effect) Reveals all living entities, covering them with a transparent-white aura. Lasts for 60 minutes.**

**[Climbing] An instinctual technique that all Imps possess, they are known for their capability of bypassing obstacles with relative ease, due to their ability to scale said obstacles.  
****-(Rank) 1/1  
****-(Effect) Climbing Speed +50%**

**[Stealth] When an Imp is born in an environment comprised of mostly a single color, their skin pigment will take on that color, allowing them to blend in with the surroundings. When in an area where their current color will hinder them, they are able to change its color to match the surroundings.  
****-(Rank) 1/1  
****-(Cost) 2 Mp  
****-(Effect) Changes skin pigment to match the surroundings.**

* * *

As I mentally appreciated the changes, I heard a ping.

**{Alert! A Quest has been issued.}**

**{Hone Skills} It is only through constant diligence will one find themselves capable, of adapting to any situation, be it a new form, or scenario.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Achieve Level 5()**  
**-Raise 3 Skills to at least Rank-3(1/3)**

**[Success]**  
**-(Maturity +1)**  
**-(Skill +1)**

**[Failure]**  
**-(None)**

When I finished reading the quest, I closed the panel, and opened my mouth, absorbing some mana. As it was the only skill I possessed that allowed me to actually gain experience, I would be a fool not to do so. Though I lacked proper vision, I was sure that my kin was also doing the same, the faint sound of absorbing mana being apparent. As my experience was being filled up, I made the panel with my status appear... I will need to rename it to something else, sometime later.

**{Alert! You have Leveled Up.}**  
**[All Stats +1]**  
**[Level 1 - 2]**  
**[Skill Pt +1]**

This time, it didn't pull up the... -Character- panel. Perhaps it was a one-time event... Opening my mouth once more, I prepared to absorb more mana, or at least, until I run out of my own.

.

.

.

A previously unnoticeable shiver passed through my mind, as though saying the day was almost over. Pulling up the -Quest- Panel, it revealed I just about finished, only needing to use the skill one last time, before I finish one part of the quest. Since it was almost time to rest, I decided to dedicate the time to decide, how was I going to distribute my skill points?

Should I increase the skills; -Sense-, -Aura Vision-, -Wind Affinity-, or its sub-skill, -Air Pulse-?

**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.**  
**-(Rank) 2/5**  
**-(Cost) 3 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Pulse reaches 4-Feet before dispersing.**  
**-(Effect) Reveals inanimate objects, foliage, and animate objects.**

**[Aura Vision] Allows those without sight to view the world from a different perspective.**  
**-(Rank) 2/3**  
**-(Cost) 10 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Reveals all living entities, covering them with an outline of transparent-white aura. Lasts for 60 minutes.**  
**-(Effect) Fills the outline with the colors' blue, green and red, distinguishing them as allies, kin, and enemies.**

**[Wind Affinity] Those who are aligned to the air itself, find themselves able to wield wind-based skills with better efficiency.**  
**-(Rank) 1/10**  
**-(Effect) Increases Wind-Based Damage by 5%**

**-)Air Pulse(-**  
**-(Rank) 1/3**  
**-(Cost) 10 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Releases a small burst of air, pushing away those in its path, a short distance.**

**()()()()()()**

**Hm, hm.**

**The last chapter for the day has been published.**

**I should have saved this chapter for tomorrow, but I really enjoy posting chapters for some reason... Well, regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The reason for the list of skills is because I want to know what skills you guys want the MC to improve on. If, after three days, nothing has been suggested, then I will write Day 4. While that is happening, I will be writing chapters for other scenarios unrelated to this.**

**The reason I stopped posting for the other Imp story is simply that I lost the plotline of the story. I had everything written out and ready to be made, but then it just got...corrupted. I couldn't do anything about it, because I didn't think to make a backup. So yeah. Once this story surpasses Day 29, I may or may not delete the story.**


	4. Day 4: Its Cold Out There & Cramped Here

**Hello there.**

**Today, I hope you will come to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: It is impossible for me to own this franchise, but it is possible to own the plotline of this particular story, and the original characters found within.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 004}**

As I said, it took me only one more use before I completed the first part of the quest. I then completed the second part a minute later, waiting for the inevitable ping to be heard.

**{Alert! A Quest has been completed.}  
****{Hone Skills} It is only through constant diligence will one find themselves capable, of adapting to any situation, be it a new form, or scenario.  
****[Objective]  
****-Achieve Level 5 (5/5)  
****-Raise 3 Skills to at least Rank-3 (3/3)**

**[Success]  
****-(Maturity +1)  
****-(Skill +1)**

**{Alert! Quest Rewards have been distributed.}  
****[Maturity +1]**

**[Inventory] A pocket dimension outfitted specifically to the user, allowing them to store a finite amount of items. The only limit to the items stored is whether it can be carried by the user themself and that it isn't alive.  
****-(Rank) 1/5  
****-(Cost) 1 Mp  
****-(Space) 0/100  
****-(Effect) Opens a pocket dimension that halts time on whatever is stored within it.**

...How marvelous!

Testing out my new skill, using -Aura Vision-, I grabbed and threw a rock into the pocket dimension, marveling as I watched the rock slowly halt, stopping where it was thrown. Looking at my new skill, I could once more, only marvel when I threw a second rock.

**{Inventory}  
****[Space] 1/100  
****-(Rock) 2x**

Not only does it indeed work, but it also stacks on eachother, meaning I can potentially hold hundreds of items, exceeding the limit... Once more, how marvelous. Opening my -Character- panel, I checked unto my overall progress.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless  
****[Gender] Male  
****[Race] Impling - Greater  
****[Age] 4D**

**{Title}  
****[Hive Bodyguard] +15(STR) +15(END) +15(AGI) +15(MAG)**

**{Stats}  
****[HP] 140 (+150) = 290  
****[MP] 140 (+150) = 290**

**(STR) 14 (+15) = 29  
****(END) 14 (+15) = 29  
****(AGI) 14 (+15) = 29  
****(MAG) 14 (+15) = 29  
****(INT) 14  
****(LUK) 14**

**{Level} 5  
****[Exp] 0/10  
****(Pt) 33  
****[Maturity] 2/3**

**{Skills} Pts: 1**

**{Combat}**

**[Wind Affinity] Those who are aligned to the air itself, find themselves able to wield wind-based skills with better efficiency.  
****-(Rank) 2/10  
****-(Effect) Increases Wind-Based Damage by 10%**

**-)Air Pulse(-  
****-(Rank) 2/5  
****-(Cost) 15 Mp  
****-(Effect) Releases a small burst of air, pushing away those in its path, a moderate distance away.**

**-)Air Bullet(-  
****-(Rank) 1/5  
****-(Cost) 15 Mp  
****-(Effect) Condenses air into a small orb, before firing it forward, dealing a small amount of damage, and minimal force.**

**[Unarmed Mastery] Due to possessing claws, Imps' are able to defend themselves without the usage of weapons. Due to this, many Imps' come to focus entirely on their natural weapons, honing them for combat and mundane usage.  
****-(Rank) 2/5  
****-(Effect) Unarmed Damage +20%**

**{Support}**

**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.  
****-(Rank) 3/5  
****-(Cost) 4 Mp  
****-(Effect) Pulse reaches 5-Feet before dispersing.  
****-(Effect) Reveals inanimate, animate, foliage, and living entities.**

**[Mana Conversion] By absorbing the ambient mana in the surroundings, and mixing with your own, it becomes possible to convert the mixed mana into literal experience.  
****-(Rank) 5/5  
****-(Cost) 5 Mp  
****-(Effect) Absorbs 5 Mana from the surroundings, and converts it into 5 Experience.**

**[Aura Vision] Allows those without sight to view the world from a different perspective.  
****-(Rank) 3/3  
****-(Cost) 10 Mp  
****-(Effect) Reveals all living entities, covering their bodies with an outline, made of transparent-white aura. Following the outline, one of three colors; blue, green, or red fills the body, signifying them as either an ally, comrade, or enemy. Finally, above the entity, their name, gender, and level will appear, unless they are over ten levels above them. Will last for 12 hours.**

**[Climbing] An instinctual technique that all Imps possess, they are known for their capability of bypassing obstacles with relative ease, due to their ability to scale said obstacles.  
****-(Rank) 1/1  
****-(Effect) Climbing Speed +50%**

**[Camoflauge] When an Imp is born in an environment comprised of mostly a single color, their skin pigment will take on that color, allowing them to blend in with the surroundings. When in an area where their current color will hinder them, they are able to change its color to match the surroundings.  
****-(Rank) 1/1  
****-(Cost) 2 Mp  
****-(Effect) Changes skin pigment to match the surroundings.**

**[Inventory] A pocket dimension outfitted specifically to the user, allowing them to store a finite amount of items. The only limit to the items stored is whether it can be carried by the user themself and that it isn't alive.  
****-(Rank) 1/5  
****-(Cost) 1 Mp  
****-(Space) 1/100  
****-(Effect) Opens a pocket dimension that halts time on whatever is stored within it.**

* * *

I smiled at the new additions to the panel, only to freeze when I felt a strange sensation overwhelm my body. It wasn't painful per se, but it felt as though someone was replacing parts of my body with air. The feeling only lasted for around a minute, before the feeling passed.

**{Alert! Wind Impling - Greater body has been updated.}  
****-(Strength -5)  
****-(Endurance -5)  
****-(Agility +10)**

...What?

.

.

.

It took a bit to get used to my body again. It felt strange that my body felt not only lighter but also faster, while also feeling physically weaker. Looking around, I had noticed how some of my kin either grew a bit larger and buffer, or became thinner, but gained more muscles. And many, like myself, became thinner and weaker but became faster than the others.

Of course, I wasn't simply just getting used to my body. During the process, I gained an additional level as I did so. As I gathered some more experience, I was startled out of my action by this resounding ringing in my mind.

**{Attention! A Special Event will be beginning shortly. All members attending this event, please stop whatever actions you are partaking in and prepare yourselves.}**

Confused, I closed my mouth. A few moments later, the same ringing was heard, except, slightly quieter.

**{The Great Migration} The small cavern that housed this newborn hive cannot support the members of this hive indefinitely. It is time to move out and find greener pastures.[Objectives]**  
**-Find a suitable area to settle. (0/1)**  
**-Secure new home. (0/1)**

**[Success]**  
**-(Maturity +1)**  
**-(All Stats +1)**

**[Failure]**  
**-(Death)**

**{Registering Hive...}**

**{Hive Registration Complete!}**

**{Displaying Information...}**

* * *

**[Chief] Clo | 1**  
**-(Ore Impling - Greater)**

**[Bodyguard] 32**  
**-(Earth Impling - Greater) 14**  
**-(Fire Impling - Greater) 10**  
**-(Wind Impling - Greater) 8**

**[Members]**  
**-(Earth Impling - Greater) 530**  
**-(Fire Impling - Greater) 315**  
**-(Wind Impling - Greater) 164**

**[Total] 1042**

* * *

As the panels closed themselves, I heard a shrill-chirp to my left. Activating -Aura Vision-, I noticed one Impling on a small perch, allowing her to look down on all of us. I wonder what she wants.

**{Alert! Hive Chief Clo will now begin relaying orders to the Hive.}**

**[Clo: We are to begin migrating to greener pastures, or at least, that's' what the panel says. First, lets' get out of here.]**

...So, everyone likely also possesses the same ability as me... Nice. Feeling a tremble in the ground, I glanced around, finding the aura representing our leader walk towards one part of the wall, only for the said wall to be revealed as a passage, a tunnel. If I had eyes, they would have likely widened in shock. As the crowd of Implings followed after our leader, I along with a few others, kept watching for stragglers. Once it was confirmed that we were the only ones left, we made to follow the group.

.

.

.

After a possible hour of constant travel, I felt a brief cold breeze. Looking ahead at the crowd, I paused as I watched as hundreds of Implings suddenly fell into the ground. A hole? Not willing to be left behind, and ignorant of any possible danger, I jumped down after the crowd. As we all fell, the cold breeze returned in greater quantities.

Suddenly, I impacted against something soft... yet also cold. Getting to my feet, I watched as the rest of the Hive got to their feet as well, before continuing forward... I hope our leader knows where she is going. Otherwise...

...

After walking for what was probably hours, considering how it felt cold no matter where we went. Unlike the cave, where it became slightly cooler which determined it was night, wherever we are is just constant cold. Thankfully, our leader has led us to a small cave, or at least, I think she did since it's not only extremely cramped but wherever we are had the familiar texture of the cave we were born in.

**{Alert! A Sub-Quest has been issued.}**

**{Expansion of The Hive} If it isn't known, Implings are spawned from mana clusters; solidified mana that has condensed into a sort of egg sac. When it has matured, it will spawn Impling - Lessers'. It is time to begin the process once more.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Increase Mana (140/200)**  
**-Cultivate Mana Cluster (0/1)**

**[Success]**  
**-(Level +1)**  
**-(All Stats +3)**

**[Failure]**  
**-(Hive membership does not increase.)**

**{Alert! Due to lack of skill required to continue progression in Quest: Expansion of The Hive, the required skill will be assigned to those who lack it.}**

**{Alert! You have gained a new skill.}**

**[Mana Cultivation] By cultivating your mana, it becomes possible to begin the creation of a mana cluster, a unique entity that is capable of spawning Impling - Lessers.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 200 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Creates a Mana Cluster that begins the development of Impling Lesser.**

...Oh my...

.

.

.

As I lay here, empty of mana, I watch as this fist-sized orb with a thin layer of skin hovered between my claws, I couldn't help but find relief in its presence. As I stared at it, I would occasionally see this.

**{Mana Cluster} 190/200**  
**-(Impling - Lesser) 00:03:34**

It seems it takes ten mana to actually form an Impling... Makes sense to me, I guess. It also seems, that is only capable of begin production of a single Impling, which again makes sense, since I was only born four days ago, meaning I am still weak, and shouldn't be able to produce more.

It takes one hour to cultivate a single Impling, and I was just about finished with mine. While I waited for my mana cluster to finish development, I heard a bit of a commotion. Glancing around, I found myself staring down at this tiny aura-covered thing, one held protectively in the arm of another Impling - Greater. The Impling was making cooing noises as she cuddled the tiny thing.

I was tempted to move closer, only to freeze when I heard a strange sound.

-Ding-

**{Alert! Impling - Lesser has been developed.}**

Before my lack of eyes, a tiny aura-covered thing appeared. Noticing some of the other Implings gather around, I noticed I lacked the feeling of protectiveness, as opposed to the actions the female Impling made. Looking down on the tiny thing, I couldn't help but notice something.

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Female**  
**[Age] 1D**  
**[Race] Impling - Lesser**  
**[Level] 1**

There was actually not that many males within this hive as if you exclude me, there are only around a dozen other male Implings...

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**I had hoped for this chapter to be longer, but I digress.**

**Instead of the Hive being situated within the mountain, in a series of caves and tunnels, I instead, decided to change things up.**

**As I mentioned, instead of being in a cave, now they are in a whole new and cold location. Where are they, and how will it affect the story. Don't know, I'm just rolling with it.**

**Anyways, I ran out of things to put here. If you have anything you want to ask me about the story, don't hesitate.**

**If its a flame, I'll take some, but if its a comment about how stupid my story or something related then I don't need it. If you don't like it, don't read it, no need to tell me.**


	5. Day 5: Clo's Strange Vocabulary

**Hello there.**

**Today, I hope you will come to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: It is impossible for me to own this franchise, but it is possible to own the plotline of this particular story, and the original characters found within.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 005}**

It was rather apparent that Clo, the chief of our hive, possesses information, moreso than any of us.

I think about this, as I watch as she instructs others the importance of resources, and how to assemble rocks into a ring, form a sort of structure within it, made of dried brown material called wood, and lighting it on fire, providing warmth. She called this creation, a campfire. Once more, she possessed information I am sure no one but she knows, as I didn't know what she was making. Of course, I am only making speculation, using her words and the actions she made to draw out an image in my mind.

Making my way over to the newly built campfire, I placed my recently cultivated lesser impling near the warmth, making sure she wouldn't wander too close to it, especially after our chief warned at the dangers of fire. Speaking of the impling, once I had finished cultivating her, the quest had finished. Afterward, around an hour after her creation, or birth if I was being technical...these are all words and terms that I'm learning from Clo, who keeps spouting about random things every so often. Anyway, after an hour of her birth, I was able to witness through my aura-vision, as the lesser impling began to mature, slightly growing in size, and gaining four tiny stubs, and a mouth.

Hm... Maybe she will reach full maturity by the end of today.

.

.

.

Chief Clo has decreed that we will not continue our migration, until all of our Implings have at the very least, achieved full maturity. If when the time comes, where we leave, since they were smaller than us, and it was discovered that we could be carried while evolving, we will do so... I have no problems with this plan, but I did want to know, how did she know whether we could be carried while evolving?

Since this little hole in the cold world is now our new temporary home, I decided to pull up my -Character- panel.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Male**  
**[Race] Impling - Greater**  
**[Age] 5D**

**{Title}**  
**[Hive Bodyguard] +15(STR) +15(END) +15(AGI) +15(MAG)**

**{Stats}**  
**[HP] 170 (+150) = 320  
****[MP] 220 (+150) = 370**

**(STR) 17 (+15) = 32  
****(END) 17 (+15) = 32  
****(AGI) 32 (+15) = 47  
****(MAG) 22 (+15) = 37  
****(INT) 22  
****(LUK) 22**

**{Level}10  
****[Exp] 10/10  
****(Pt) 45  
****[Maturity] 2/3**

**{Skills} Pts: 6**

**{Combat}**

**[Wind Affinity] Those who are aligned to the air itself, find themselves able to wield wind-based skills with better efficiency.**  
**-(Rank) 2/10**  
**-(Effect) Increases Wind-Based Damage by 10%**

**-)Air Pulse(-**  
**-(Rank) 2/5**  
**-(Cost) 15 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Releases a small burst of air, pushing away those in its path, a moderate distance away.**

**-)Air Bullet(-**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 15 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Condenses air into a small orb, before firing it forward, dealing a small amount of damage, and minimal force.**

**[Unarmed Mastery] Due to possessing claws, Imps' are able to defend themselves without the usage of weapons. Due to this, many Imps' come to focus entirely on their natural weapons, honing them for combat and mundane usage.**  
**-(Rank) 2/5**  
**-(Effect) Unarmed Damage +20%**

**{Support}**

**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.**  
**-(Rank) 3/5**  
**-(Cost) 4 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Pulse reaches 5-Feet before dispersing.**  
**-(Effect) Reveals inanimate, animate, foliage, and living entities.**

**[Mana Conversion] By absorbing the ambient mana in the surroundings, and mixing with your own, it becomes possible to convert the mixed mana into literal experience.**  
**-(Rank) 5/5**  
**-(Cost) 5 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Absorbs 5 Mana from the surroundings, and converts it into 5 Experience.**

**[Mana Cultivation] By cultivating your mana, it becomes possible to begin the creation of a mana cluster, a unique entity that is capable of spawning Impling - Lessers.  
-(Rank) 1/5  
-(Cost) 200 Mp  
-(Effect) Creates a Mana Cluster that begins the development of Impling Lesser.**

**[Aura Vision] Allows those without sight to view the world from a different perspective.**  
**-(Rank) 3/3**  
**-(Cost) 10 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Reveals all living entities, covering their bodies with an outline, made of transparent-white aura. Following the outline, one of three colors; blue, green, or red fills the body, signifying them as either an ally, comrade, or enemy. Finally, above the entity, their name, gender, and level will appear, unless they are over ten levels above them. Will last for 12 hours.**

**[Climbing] An instinctual technique that all Imps possess, they are known for their capability of bypassing obstacles with relative ease, due to their ability to scale said obstacles.**  
**-(Rank) 1/1**  
**-(Effect) Climbing Speed +50%**

**[Camoflauge] When an Imp is born in an environment comprised of mostly a single color, their skin pigment will take on that color, allowing them to blend in with the surroundings. When in an area where their current color will hinder them, they are able to change its color to match the surroundings.**  
**-(Rank) 1/1**  
**-(Cost) 2 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Changes skin pigment to match the surroundings.**

**[Inventory] A pocket dimension outfitted specifically to the user, allowing them to store a finite amount of items. The only limit to the items stored is whether it can be carried by the user themself and that it isn't alive.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 1 Mp**  
**-(Space) 1/100**  
**-(Effect) Opens a pocket dimension that halts time on whatever is stored within it.**

* * *

Staring at the panel, I decided to save the skill point allocation for another time. Instead, I decided to invest some of my stockpiled points for my stats. Of course, I was going to keep a small percentage from use, until I enter a scenario where a few points increased in a stat will keep me from death or crippling injury, and not lack the points needed.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Male**  
**[Race] Impling - Greater**  
**[Age] 5D**

**{Title}**  
**[Hive Bodyguard] +15(STR) +15(END) +15(AGI) +15(MAG)**

**{Stats}  
****[HP] 170 (+150) = 320  
****[MP] 220 (+150) = 370**

**(STR) 18 (+15) = 33  
****(END) 20 (+15) = 35  
****(AGI) 50 (+15) = 65  
****(MAG) 30 (+15) = 45  
****(INT) 22  
****(LUK) 22**

**{Level}10  
****[Exp] 10/10  
****(Pt) 15  
****[Maturity] 2/3**

**{Skills} Pts: 6**

**{Combat}**

**[Wind Affinity] Those who are aligned to the air itself, find themselves able to wield wind-based skills with better efficiency.**  
**-(Rank) 2/10**  
**-(Effect) Increases Wind-Based Damage by 10%**

**-)Air Pulse(-**  
**-(Rank) 2/5**  
**-(Cost) 15 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Releases a small burst of air, pushing away those in its path, a moderate distance away.**

**-)Air Bullet(-**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 15 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Condenses air into a small orb, before firing it forward, dealing a small amount of damage, and minimal force.**

**[Unarmed Mastery] Due to possessing claws, Imps' are able to defend themselves without the usage of weapons. Due to this, many Imps' come to focus entirely on their natural weapons, honing them for combat and mundane usage.**  
**-(Rank) 2/5**  
**-(Effect) Unarmed Damage +20%**

**{Support}**

**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.**  
**-(Rank) 3/5**  
**-(Cost) 4 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Pulse reaches 5-Feet before dispersing.**  
**-(Effect) Reveals inanimate, animate, foliage, and living entities.**

**[Mana Conversion] By absorbing the ambient mana in the surroundings, and mixing with your own, it becomes possible to convert the mixed mana into literal experience.**  
**-(Rank) 5/5**  
**-(Cost) 5 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Absorbs 5 Mana from the surroundings, and converts it into 5 Experience.**

**[Mana Cultivation] By cultivating your mana, it becomes possible to begin the creation of a mana cluster, a unique entity that is capable of spawning Impling - Lessers.  
-(Rank) 1/5  
-(Cost) 200 Mp  
-(Effect) Creates a Mana Cluster that begins the development of Impling Lesser.**

**[Aura Vision] Allows those without sight to view the world from a different perspective.**  
**-(Rank) 3/3**  
**-(Cost) 10 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Reveals all living entities, covering their bodies with an outline, made of transparent-white aura. Following the outline, one of three colors; blue, green, or red fills the body, signifying them as either an ally, comrade, or enemy. Finally, above the entity, their name, gender, and level will appear, unless they are over ten levels above them. Will last for 12 hours.**

**[Climbing] An instinctual technique that all Imps possess, they are known for their capability of bypassing obstacles with relative ease, due to their ability to scale said obstacles.**  
**-(Rank) 1/1**  
**-(Effect) Climbing Speed +50%**

**[Camoflauge] When an Imp is born in an environment comprised of mostly a single color, their skin pigment will take on that color, allowing them to blend in with the surroundings. When in an area where their current color will hinder them, they are able to change its color to match the surroundings.**  
**-(Rank) 1/1**  
**-(Cost) 2 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Changes skin pigment to match the surroundings.**

**[Inventory] A pocket dimension outfitted specifically to the user, allowing them to store a finite amount of items. The only limit to the items stored is whether it can be carried by the user themself and that it isn't alive.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 1 Mp**  
**-(Space) 1/100**  
**-(Effect) Opens a pocket dimension that halts time on whatever is stored within it.**

* * *

Satisfied with my choice, I closed the panel and focused my attention on the lesser implying before me. As it sluggishly moved about, I heard a ping in my mind.

**{Alert! Due to the possession of Skill: Mana Conversion & Skill: Mana Cultivation, Sub-Skill: Mana Allocation has been created.}**

**[Mana Allocation] Through cultivating your mana, while also directing it as well, it becomes possible to overcharge certain skills, and even be used to transfer experience points to other entities.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 50 Mp + Varies**  
**-(Effect) Overcharges next skill, increasing output by 10%. Increases by 1% for every 5 Mp is used. Has a max stacking of 20%.**  
**-(Effect) Transfers 5 Exp, with an additional 1 for every 20 Mp used.**

...What a convenient skill to have. Not sure when I will use this skill, but it is nice to I have something like this in my arsenal... I think. If I ever gain the ability to speak, I will have to ask Clo about these words she speaks of.

Anyway, the day seems to be coming to an end, the cold air coming from the cave entrance being somewhat lighter in a sense. With the campfire beginning to dim, I grasped at my sole lesser impling, stopping when I realized she was undergoing evolution...huh.

Gently plucking the evolving impling, idly noting that Clo was right, that we could pick up others who are evolving, and placed the sac near my chest. Gently wrapping my arms around it, I made sure the sac wouldn't be directly in the path of the cold air. Once I had settled into my spot, I slept.

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Once more, I would like for you to decide which skill he upgrades.**

**Also, eventually, the number of times the character panel appears will decrease. When will that happen is unknown at the moment. I can tell that it is after the Impling stages.**

**Is there anything else to say... Oh yes, so I have been thinking... Should the Imps be located on the same continent as the Goblin Tribe, or be in a whole new continent? Or even, make this an alternative universe/AU, and make this story its own thing. The last option is something I thought of on the spot. If you choose this option, nothings going to appear after the very minimum of three months, I estimate. But I digress, I ramble... I think.**

**Eh, again, I'm just rolling with the snow thing going on. Not sure whether to make them be in some cluster of mountains, or make them actually be in a snowy tundra or something.**

**Anyways, Day 006 will be out sometime in the next two-three weeks. Its been about two weeks since the last update, so it sounds just about right.**

**... More than half of this chapter is in bold... Oh, that's not good.**


	6. Day 6: Wind, Frost, Elite or Normal?

**Hello there.**

**Today, I hope you will come to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: It is impossible for me to own this franchise, but it is possible to own the plotline of this particular story, and the original characters found within.**

**()()()()()()**

** {Day 006}**

When I awoke, I found the sac containing my sole impling empty.

Now, I find myself with a smaller in my grasp, said impling clutching my left arm as though it was a branch.

**{Name} Nameless  
****[Gender] Female  
****[Age] 3D  
****[Race] Impling - Greater  
****[Level] 1**

My, how quickly she has grown, much like myself. Unlike myself, she seems to have chosen to have the fire affinity, as I quickly noticed the slightly above feeling of warmth coming from the little thing. Still, the little thing would have likely awoken by now, though judging from the combined warmth her and I exhibit, it's likely said warmth made her desire to sleep more. Whatever the case, I made to move, ignoring the little impling still clutching my arm.

I wasn't the only one awake, as a resounding ping...resounded in my mind.

**{Alert! Hive Chief Clo is issuing an order.}**

**[All Implings! It is time to resume our migration. Begin preparations to move out at once.]**

Once the panels disappeared, I got to my feet fully, leaning on my arms, lest I fall from imbalance. Despite being capable of walking on two legs, I opted to walk on my arms as well, something many others did as well. Gently pulling the newly evolved greater impling off my arm, and onto my back, I waited until she grasped at my back before walking towards the entrance. Joining the others as we gathered, we waited for the last of us to get to our feet, secure the younger implings before slowly exiting the cave.

We were almost instantly blanketed with a cold and somewhat harsh wind. Though I lacked eyes, I stared forward, never faltering as we traversed the cold and snow-covered land around us. I watched though, as we traveled through this land, as some of us at the front beginning to falter. It has only been mere minutes since we left the cave and already, some were already slowing down. Unfortunately, we would need to continue on, no matter how uncomfortable, or cold we are.

Hopefully, we will find shelter again before we suffer from the cold.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When we finally found a new cave to dwell in, we had casualties. Though they were fortunately not deceased, they were suffering from the cold, a thin layer of ice encasing parts of their body. If we were to head out tomorrow, at least seventeen of us will suffer for it. Or at least, that was the general thought I believe, until our leader got the strange thought of somehow gaining resistance to the cold. And so, without giving us an explanation, she mentally ordered us to stand in the cold until another replaces us. Due to our hives' size, we were sent in groups of thirty-fifty.

Unfortunately, I was to be part of the first group, and I was already out here for a while. I think my group can head back soon, but I didn't really attempt to 'see' if such is the case. I didn't try to crane my head since it's so cold that its' beginning to hurt to just move.

**{Alert! A new quest has been issued.}**

**{Survive the Cold} On the orders of the Hive Chief, you've been ordered to survive in the snow-filled lands that surround you, in the hopes that you eventually develop a resistance to the cold.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Survive (0/2 Hr)**

**[Success]**  
**-(Maturity +1)**  
**-(Skill +1)**

**[Failure]**  
**-Frostbitten Debuff (12:00:00)**

**...**

When a new group finally relieved us, and we got into the cave where campfires awaited us, I heard a ping.

**{Alert! Due to a condition being fulfilled, a new skill has been unlocked.}**

**[Resistance] The world is made up of hundreds, nay thousands of elements. In time, your natural immunity will rise to the point where you can no longer be hindered by it. Until such a time happens though, well...**  
**-(Rank) ∞**  
**-(Cost) None**  
**-(Effect)**  
**-|Frost| +5%**

...What in the Nine Planes of Hell is this? What the heck is ∞?

...Well, no point in questioning things I have no explanation or information on. Moving on, the new cave we've moved into is considerably larger than the first cave and even larger than the one we were born in. Though I have to question, where did our chief get the wood? And another thing, how did she get the wood dried and- actually, that's a stupid question. Fire.

Settling near the fire, I felt another impling make contact with my arm. Tilting my head up, I felt a smaller body take her place beneath my body. As I felt my body relax from the strain the cold placed on my body and began to warm up to the heat, I heard another ping.

**{Alert! A quest has been completed.}**

**{Alert! Quest rewards have been distributed.}**

**{...}**

**{Congratulations, you have reached the designated requirements needed to begin Evolution!}**

**{Condition 1: Achieve Level 10}**

**{Condition 2: Achieve Age; 5 Days}**

**{Condition3: Cultivate 1 Lesser Impling}**

**{You may now evolve into one of the following races;}**  
**[Arch Wind Impling] The pinnacle of implings, they gain a heightened understanding with the wind, allowing them greater power, and eventually, the ability of flight.**

**[Arch Frost Impling] The pinnacle of implings, they gain an affinity with the element of frost, as well as permanent immunity to the frost.**

**[Arch Impling Elite] The pinnacle of implings, they attain an affinity with an additional element, three random skills associated with their affinities, and three of their parameters are doubled.**

**[Arch Impling] The pinnacle of implings, they attain an affinity with earth, fire, and wind.**

* * *

**Done.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Only took two days, as opposed to the two-three weeks I estimated before... Nice!**

**And so, this time, I want to know which evolution this nameless impling will evolve into. The choices have their own pros and cons;**

* * *

**{Arch Wind Impling}**  
**[Pros]**  
**-(Eventually grows wings, allowing for flight.)**  
**-(Wind Affinity Potential)**  
**-(+15 Agility per Maturity)**

**[Cons]**  
**-(-10 Strength & -10 Endurance per Maturity)**  
**-(Lack of versatility)**

**{Note} The Arch Wind Impling will gain the ability to glide when an adolescent, and flight at full maturity, but will be unable to possess a versatile arsenal until later evolutions. They are also physically weaker than other arch implings.**

* * *

**{Arch Frost Impling}**  
**[Pros]**  
**-(Access to Frost Affinity)**  
**-(Immunity to Frost)**  
**-(? Affinity Potential)**

**[Cons]**  
**-(-50% Fire Resistance)**  
**-(Permanently barred from Fire Affinity)**

**{Note} The Arch Frost Impling gains the rare affinity with frost, allowing them to manipulate snow, ice, and frost. They will also gain complete immunity to the frost but will become twice as susceptible to the heat.**

* * *

**{Arch Impling Elite}  
****[Pros]  
****-(Access to Earth/Fire, Fire/Wind, Wind/Earth Affinity)**  
**-(3 Random Stats doubled)  
-(+3 Random Affinity-Associated Skills)**

**[Cons]  
****-(Earth/Fire/Wind Affinity Unaccessible)**

**{Note} The Arch Impling Elite is a powerful impling that not only has three of their stats doubled, they also have an additional affinity of one of the three affinities granted to them. While they also gain three random skills associated with their affinities, they are barred from gaining the affinity they haven't chosen, nor will they know which of the eight stats they possess be doubled.**

* * *

**{Arch Impling}  
****[Pros]  
****-(Attain all three affinities)**

**{Note} The Arch Impling gains an affinity with the other two affinities they were originally given a choice for. While they do not gain any additional benefits, they do not gain any particular weaknesses or flaws.**

* * *

**So which of the four do you want the nameless Impling to undergo?**


	7. Day 7: Information on Body & Scouting

**Hello there.**

**Today, I hope you will come to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: It is impossible for me to own this franchise, but it is possible to own the plotline of this particular story, and the original characters found within.**

**()()()()()()**

** {Day 007}**

When I awoke, I felt different.

Not only did I feel different on the outside, but I also felt different inside as well. For one, though I was still incapable of actual sight, I felt as though my body was beginning to grow eyes beneath my skin. I also felt... No, I need to gather my thoughts, in order to properly describe the changes. Similar to the changes I experienced when I matured, I also got to watch the changes of my body, though this time, it was watching both my old and new body compared next to one another, both turning slowly, allowing me to view the actual changes.

For one, my body grew to a height of a solid four-feet, though my body still remained somewhat hunched, meaning I still walked as a quadruped... sort of. The muscles I had lost previously during my maturing states have returned and been refined, as well as gaining additional meat in my body, making myself resemble less of a starved creature and more of a young, yet properly maturing one. Another evident change to my body was around my face, where my mouth gained a total of twenty-four teeth, half on each jaw, with the third tooth on both sides of both jaws being a fang. The teeth themselves were barely about four inches, but still, they were evident and new. The final evident change to my face was the pair of small bulges near the top of my head, hidden beneath the skin, where lied the beginning of my new eyes.

It would only take a single maturity, or two before I am finally able to properly see, and not need to rely on -Aura Vision-... Hive Chief Clo was extremely cheerful about this bit, not sure why though. What's wrong with -Aura Vision-? Anyways, another thing I noted to be different about my new body was the slight blue-tint my body took, even though it remained mostly stone-grey... Now then! What else is different between my two bodies? Ah, yes, the skills!

* * *

**{Name} Nameless  
****[Gender] Male  
****[Race] Impling - Arch  
****[Age] 7D**

**{Title}  
****[Hive Bodyguard II] +20(STR) +20(END) +20(AGI) +20(MAG)**

**[Frost-Blood] +100% (Frost Resistance) -50% (Fire Resistance)**

**{Stats}  
****[HP] 300 (+200) = 500  
****[MP] 300 (+200) = 500**

**(STR) 30 (+20) = 50  
****(END) 30 (+20) = 50  
****(AGI) 50 (+20) = 70  
****(MAG) 30 (+20) = 50  
****(INT) 30  
****(LUK) 30**

**{Level} 1  
****[Exp] 0/20  
****(Pt) 50  
****[Maturity] 1/3**

**{Skills} Pts: 10**

**{Combat}**

**[Wind Affinity] Those who are aligned to the air itself, find themselves able to wield wind-based skills with better efficiency.**  
**-(Rank) 2/10**  
**-(Effect) Increases Wind-Based Damage by 10%**

**=Air Pulse=  
****-(Rank) 2/5  
****-(Cost) 15 Mp  
****-(Effect) Creates a small burst of air that pushes anything in its path, a moderate distance away.**

**=Air Bullet=  
****-(Rank) 1/5  
****-(Cost) 15 Mp  
****-(Effect) Infuses mana with the air in the area, causing it to converge together, and compress itself into a somewhat solid orb. When fired, it launches itself forward, dispersing upon contact, but dealing a small amount of damage.**

**[Frost Affinity] Those who find themselves aligned with the elements of snow, ice, and frost becomes able to manipulate these three elements with better efficiency.  
****-(Rank) 1/10  
****-(Effect) Increases Frost-Based Damage by 5%**

**=Icicle=  
****-(Rank) 1/3  
****-(Cost) 8 Mp  
****-(Effect) Using mana to freeze the water hidden in the atmosphere, it uses the air to condense the frozen water particles into a solid and sharpened piece of ice. Though it deals only with minimal damage, its sharp point allows it to slightly ignore armor, and briefly slows the movement of those it hits.**

**[Unarmed Mastery] Due to possessing claws, Imps' are able to defend themselves without the usage of weapons. Due to this, many Imps' come to focus entirely on their natural weapons, honing them for combat and mundane usage.**  
**-(Rank) 2/5**  
**-(Effect) Unarmed Damage +20%**

**{Support}**

**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.**  
**-(Rank) 3/5**  
**-(Cost) 4 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Pulse reaches 5-Feet before dispersing.**  
**-(Effect) Reveals inanimate, animate, foliage, and living entities.**

**[Mana Conversion] By absorbing the ambient mana in the surroundings, and mixing with your own, it becomes possible to convert the mixed mana into literal experience.**  
**-(Rank) 5/5**  
**-(Cost) 5 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Absorbs 5 Mana from the surroundings, and converts it into 5 Experience.**

**[Mana Cultivation] By cultivating your mana, it becomes possible to begin the creation of a mana cluster, a unique entity that is capable of spawning Impling - Lessers.  
-(Rank) 1/5  
-(Cost) 200 Mp  
-(Effect) Creates a Mana Cluster that begins the development of the Impling Lesser.**

**[Mana Allocation] Through cultivating your mana, while also directing it as well, it becomes possible to overcharge certain skills, and even be used to transfer experience points to other entities.  
****-(Rank) 1/5  
****-(Cost) 50 Mp + Varies  
****-(Effect) Overcharges the next skill, increasing output by 10%. Increases by 1% for every 5 Mp is used. Has a max stacking of 20%.  
****-(Effect) Transfers 5 Exp, with an additional 1 for every 20 Mp used.**

**[Aura Vision] Allows those without sight to view the world from a different perspective.**  
**-(Rank) 3/3**  
**-(Cost) 10 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Reveals all living entities, covering their bodies with an outline, made of transparent-white aura. Following the outline, one of three colors; blue, green, or red fills the body, signifying them as either an ally, comrade, or enemy. Finally, above the entity, their name, gender, and level will appear, unless they are over ten levels above them. It will last for 12 hours.**

**[Climbing] An instinctual technique that all Imps possess, they are known for their capability of bypassing obstacles with relative ease, due to their ability to scale said obstacles.**  
**-(Rank) 1/1**  
**-(Effect) Climbing Speed +50%**

**[Camoflauge] When an Imp is born in an environment comprised of mostly a single color, their skin pigment will take on that color, allowing them to blend in with the surroundings. When in an area where their current color will hinder them, they are able to change its color to match the surroundings.**  
**-(Rank) 1/1**  
**-(Cost) 2 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Changes skin pigment to match the surroundings.**

**[Aura Projection] Though its' usage is limited due to its recent creation, Arch Implings are known to use this skill when projecting their will unto others who are mentally weaker than them, allowing them to gain emotion-controlled thralls to serve their needs and goals. Frost Imps are known to project a feeling of isolation and sorrow, similar to the feeling when one is isolated from the others and left unable to feel the warmth of their companions, thus allowing them to stun physically powerful creatures, or even bind them to their will.  
****-(Rank) 1/5  
****-(Cost) 1 Mp per/sec  
****-(Effect) Projects an emotion unto a target(s), and begins to slowly deteriorate their mental defenses, making them prone to certain behaviors, and make it possible to bind them to the caster.**

**[Disperse Heat] Frost Imps become weakened when near a source of heat, and become even more so when their body begins to accumulate heat. To work around this weakness, they have developed a skill that disperses the heat within the body, allowing the said body to cool down and begin to freeze up almost immediately.  
****-(Rank) 1/1  
****-(Cost) 5 Mp  
****-(Effect) Disperses accumulated heat within the body.**

**[Ice Veins I] A Frost Imps' skills become both more potent and powerful, depending on how cold their body is.  
****-(Rank) 1/1  
****-(Effect) Increases Frost-Affinity Skill Damage & Duration by 2%. It can stack to a maximum of 10%.  
****-(Effect) Decreases Frost-Affinity Skill Damage & Duration by 2% when warm. It can stack to a maximum of 10%.**

**[Inventory] A pocket dimension outfitted specifically to the user, allowing them to store a finite amount of items. The only limit to the items stored is whether it can be carried by the user themself and that it isn't alive.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 1 Mp**  
**-(Space) 1/100**  
**-(Effect) Opens a pocket dimension that halts time on whatever is stored within it.**

* * *

As can be seen, not only am I no longer capable of enjoying the warmth of a fire, nor can I ever be comfortable when warm ever again, but at the very least, I can now find comfort with the snow. In other words, I can now bask in the harsh freezing wind without care and comfort myself with its cold embrace... And, as the greater impling who I created now moved away from me, now means, unless I find another like myself, I will be forced to remain on my own...

Ah, what a sad thought.

...

I thought of pulling up the panel containing the information for the hive.

* * *

**[Chief] Clo | 1**  
**-(Elite Ore Impling - Arch)**  
**[Total] 1**

**[Bodyguard]**  
**-(Glacier Impling - Arch) 14****  
**

**-(Cold Fire Impling- Arch) 10****  
**

**-(Frost Impling - Arch) 8**

**[Total] 32**

**[Elite]  
****-(Elite Earth Impling - Arch) 60****  
**

**-(Elite Fire Impling - Arch) 45**

**-(Elite Wind Impling - Arch) 12****  
**

**[Total] 117**

**[Members]**

**]1st Generation[**  
**-(Earth Impling - Arch) 470****  
**

**-(Fire Impling - Arch) 270****  
**

**-(Wind Impling - Arch) 142****  
**

**[Total] 880**

**]2nd Generation[**  
**-(Earth Impling - Greater) 174**

**-(Fire Impling - Greater) 626**

**-(Wind Impling - Greater) 102**

**[Total] 902**

**{Total} 1932**

* * *

...What? None of the Implings besides us bodyguards evolved into a Frost, Cold Fire, Glacier Impling? Is it some sort of hidden evolution?

...For that matter, what is a Cold Fire Impling, and a Glacier Impling?

As if to answer my questions, a panel appeared with three descriptions.

**[Glacier Impling] The Glacier Impling is capable of commanding the element of glaciers, a form of minerals comprised of thousands of snowflakes compressed together, forming a sort of mineral ice.**

**[Cold Fire Impling] The Cold Fire Impling is able to spew blue flames so hot, they freeze whatever they hit. Despite possessing the ability to freeze whatever they burn, they are still Fire Implings, making them vulnerable to their own attack if not used correctly.**

**[Frost Impling] The Frost Impling is able to command the elements of frost, which is made of the elements ice, and snow. Using this element, they have the potential to become unrivaled masters in the snow-covered lands but will become a liability if in a warm climate.**

... Uwah... I have no words...

.

.

.

It was time we moved out and continued the migration once more. Due to the number of elites we have in the hive, a good thing to have, Hive-Chief Clo, says, I alongside the seven other Frost Implings was sent out to scout the area.

Hopefully, we will find something out there where we can settle down in.

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**The winner of the evolution goes as following.**

**{1st} Frost Impling - Arch =4=**

**[2nd] Elite Impling - Arch & Impling - Arch =3=**

**(3rd) Wind Impling - Arch =0=**

**Arch Wind Impling was ignored entirely for this one. Anyways, as I have asked three days prior, what skills should our nameless Impling develop?**

**The World where the Implings reside in has been developed. In a sense, it can be considered to be an Alternate Universe, but it isn't. I've also placed something that would put this Impling on even terms with Rou, should they ever meet. Also, why do you consider only him to face him? He's part of a hive for a reason. He attacks him, they will attack him, all +1K. If you say he will murder all of them, then I will refute you with this;**

**Do you really think Rou can withstand the attacks of over a thousand Implings who may have evolved into Imps', Succubi/Incubi, Fiends, etc, by the time they meet? There's also the fact that I haven't established whether Rou was even born yet... I will establish that our nameless impling and his hive has been formed before Rou's rebirth.**

**Not much has been done today, maybe tomorrow something may happen...**

**Anyways, if you want to know anything related to the story, just review or PM me. If its a flame, I will ignore it.**


	8. Day 8: What's a Yeti?

**Hello there.**

**Today, I hope you will come to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: It is impossible for me to own this franchise, but it is possible to own the plotline of this particular story, and the original characters found within.**

**()()()()()()**

**{Day 008}**

As we trudged through the snow, I paused, an action almost immediately copied by the others.

I pricked my ears, attempting to discern the source of a faint noise I had heard. Slightly lifting my head upward, I stilled, listening as the faint noise slowly grew in volume. Facing the source of the noise, a tiny ball of translucent-white aura appeared, an even tinier prick of red aura within it. Tensing, I immediately moved to prepare a skill. Silently going through the skills that I could use for combat, I came woefully short. I only have three skills for such a purpose, and one of them will not be of use until I invest more skill points into it... Actually...

With whatever hostile creature likely arriving within minutes, I used that timeframe to pull up the -Character- panel, and invested two skill points into my new skill, -Icicle-. I don't know why I didn't invest the points into the other skills, but what's done, is done.

**=Icicle=  
****-(Rank) 3/3  
****-(Cost) 24 Mp  
****-(Effect) Using mana to freeze the water hidden in the atmosphere, the air mixed with it is used to condense the frozen water particles into a solid piece of sharpened ice. It possesses near-invisible ridges on the surface, making it spiral as it travels through the air, greatly increasing both its piercing power, and damage output. Its sharpened point allows it to somewhat ignore armor and forces the body to slow down for -3- seconds.**

**{Alert! Skill: Icicle has reached max rank. Frost Affinity rank is increased, unlocking a new skill.}**

**=Icy Buckshot=  
****-(Rank) 1/3  
****-(Cost) 14 Mp  
****-(Effect) Creates -6x- Icicle's that are shot forward. Shortly after being launched, each icicle shatters, each launching -4x- ice fragments forward. Each fragment deals minimal damage, but slightly reduces' the target's defenses for -3- seconds.**

...! If I max out, a skill from an affinity, I will automatically learn a new skill?! If I had known such a thing, I could have not wasted a skill point to unlock -Air Bullet-. Sure, I would have to use four skill points to unlock it, but at least I would still have an extra skill point to have... Or will I only be given a set amount of skill points per evolution? Whatever the case, despite only just getting the skill, I maxed out its rank, watching through the panel as it opened up, the once small hostile aura, now grow to be bigger than myself, and still a bit far away.

**=Icy Buckshot=  
****-(Rank) 3/3  
****-(Cost) 42 Mp  
****-(Effect) Creates -10x- Icicle's that are shot forward. Shortly after being launched, each icicle shatters, each launching -8x- ice fragments forward. Each fragment deals minimal damage, but slightly reduces' the target's defenses for -5- seconds.**

**{Alert! Skill: Icy Buckshot has reached max rank. Frost Affinity rank has increased, unlocking a new skill.}**

**=Ice Shield=  
****-(Rank) 1/3  
****-(Cost) 50 Mp  
****-(Effect) Creates a -3 inch- thick sheet of solid ice, with a three-pointed snowflake pattern on its surface. It is capable of negating frost-related skills, and reflecting lightning-related skills, but will melt instantly from fire-related skills and shatter when hit with -1- blunted attack.**

I wasn't able to think much of the skill, as the hostile presence finally arrived. Tensing my legs, I pushed the ground with my arms, as I jumped back, giving myself more momentum. As I did, I watched as the identity of the presence was revealed.

**{Name} ?  
****[Gender] Female  
****[Level] T3-Lv ?**

...If I believe I'm thinking this correctly, but T3 signifies that whoever we are facing, has achieved evolution twice; actual evolution where ones' species change entirely, not our evolution where we simply change shape. Unfortunately, since -Aura Vision- only allows me to see their name, gender, and level, I am incapable of discerning their race or species, only that the creature we are facing, is vastly larger than us, with ten of us stacked atop one another will only reach half of its height.

Grimacing at the sheer size of the aura-covered creature before us, I prepared an -Icicle- and had it aimed towards the general direction of the towering creature. Despite being incapable of seeing my skill activating, I could still feel the sensation, thus allowing me an idea of its form and area.

**~!$^# ^$% #!~**

Instantly, my skill was deactivated as I was forced to grip the snow-riddled ground, lest I get blasted away from the sheer pressure. Even then, it wasn't enough since I was gripping onto snow, frozen water that isn't attached to the ground. As I was sent flying in the air, I hastily created two -Icicle- and shot them at the creature. Watching as the aura-covered creature become smaller and smaller, I began to focus on a quickly growing-in-size aura, one I realize to be one of our own.

I lost wind as the two of us tumbled in the wind, our limbs tangled with each other. As we fell, we began to rotate, not only accelerating our descent but also causing nausea to begin spreading. When we finally landed, the two of us bursting apart from the other, with myself finding my upper body implanted entirely into the snow, my legs left visible.

The sheer force of its roar, in addition to the impact my fellow impling made when he slammed into me, resulted in a single action on my part. I blacked out.

...

When I came to, I could hear the roar of whoever was attacking us. I then realized I was out of the snow and into the cold air once more. Surrounding me was five implings, each wiping clumps of snow off of my body. Nearby, another impling was being tended to. Judging his gender, I am sure he was the same impling who slammed into me. I watched as the impling made a noise before rushing back to the battle, where the imposing aura-covered giant awaited.

For myself, I took a breath before doing the same. Gently pushing aside the implings around me, I rushed forward, watching as the creature before us, increase in size, though this was just me getting closer to it. When I was sufficiently in range, I held up both arms and activated -Icy Buckshot-. I watched as the creature flinched, the sound of ice meeting flesh being heard. The creature roared before a tremor was heard, its two arms slamming at the ground.

I felt the heat as small balls of fire passed me, striking at the sheer amount of snow rushing towards us. Without much thought, I activated -Ice Shield-. As said icy barrier formed in front of me, I noticed several implings huddling behind several other implings, likely having the same idea. When the torrent of snow passed us, I heard the sound of ice forming and fire taking shape. I did the same, sending forth another -Icy Buckshot-, three balls of fire surging past my ears. The creature roared once more, the pain in its voice evident now.

The creature seemed to hesitate a bit before seemingly coming to a decision. Without hesitation, it turned and attempted to flee. I say attempted because it suddenly stopped, as though its legs were encased with stone... That's probably why it hasn't moved as much as we did. The creature attempted to escape its stone bindings, and almost succeeded, only to trip over its own feet, as one leg suddenly stopped in place.

As the creature fell, there was a high-pitched sound, one that was followed by a cacophony of fireballs, icicles, and small boulders. I wasn't sure why, but the moment I heard that sound, my body moved subconsciously. I watched as the creature was impacted with all of the attacks, and released a pitiful roar before slumping in place.

**{Alert! You have slain an enemy for the first time.}**

**{Alert! You have killed a Yeti, a T3 species.}**

**{Alert! You have gained a new title: Yeti Slayer}**

**{Alert! You have slain a rare variant. You have been rewarded 200,000 Exp.}**

**{Alert! Due to the vast difference in Levels, Exp has been deducted to 200 Exp. You have gained a new item in compensation.}**

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Male**  
**[Race] Impling - Arch**  
**[Age] 7D**

**{Title}**  
**[Hive Bodyguard II] +20(STR) +20(END) +20(AGI) +20(MAG)**

**[Frost-Blood] +100% (Frost Resistance) -50% (Fire Resistance)**

**[Yeti Slayer] +20(STR) +30(END) +10(AGI) Skill: Mountains Roar**

**{Stats}**

**[HP] 400 (+200) (+300) = 900**  
**[MP] 400 (+200) = 600**

**(STR) 40 (+20) (+20) = 80**  
**(END) 40 (+20) (+30) = 90**  
**(AGI) 60 (+20) (+10) = 90**  
**(MAG) 40 (+20) = 60**  
**(INT) 40**  
**(LUK) 40**

**{Level} 10**  
**[Exp] 0/20**  
**(Pt) 80**  
**[Maturity] 1/3**

**{Skills} Pts: 16**

**{Combat}**

**[Wind Affinity] Those who are aligned to the air itself, find themselves able to wield wind-based skills with better efficiency.**  
**-(Rank) 2/10**  
**-(Effect) Increases Wind-Based Damage by 10%**

**=Air Pulse=**  
**-(Rank) 2/5**  
**-(Cost) 15 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Creates a small burst of air that pushes anything in its path, a moderate distance away.**

**=Air Bullet=**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 15 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Infuses mana with the air in the area, causing it to converge together, and compress itself into a somewhat solid orb. When fired, it launches itself forward, dispersing upon contact, but dealing a small amount of damage.**

**[Frost Affinity] Those who find themselves aligned with the elements of snow, ice, and frost becomes able to manipulate these three elements with better efficiency.**  
**-(Rank) 3/10**  
**-(Effect) Increases Frost-Based Damage by 15%**

**=Icicle=**  
**-(Rank) 3/3**  
**-(Cost) 24 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Using mana to freeze the water hidden in the atmosphere, the air mixed with it is used to condense the frozen water particles into a solid piece of sharpened ice. It possesses near-invisible ridges on the surface, making it spiral as it travels through the air, greatly increasing both its piercing power, and damage output. It's sharpened point allows it to somewhat ignore armor, and forces the body to slow down for three seconds.**

**=Icy Buckshot=**  
**-(Rank) 3/3**  
**-(Cost) 42 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Creates -10x- Icicle's that are shot forward. Shortly after being launched, each icicle shatters, each launching -8x- ice fragments forward. Each fragment deals minimal damage, but slightly reduces' the target's defenses for -5- seconds.**

**=Ice Shield=**  
**-(Rank) 1/3**  
**-(Cost) 50 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Creates a -3 inch- thick sheet of solid ice, with a three-pointed snowflake pattern on its surface. It is capable of negating frost-related skills, and reflecting lightning-related skills, but will melt instantly from fire-related skills and shatter when hit with -1- blunted attack.**

**[Aura Projection] Though its' usage is limited due to its recent creation, Arch Implings are known to use this skill when projecting their will unto others who are mentally weaker than them, allowing them to gain emotion-controlled thralls to serve their needs and goals. Frost Imps are known to project a feeling of isolation and sorrow, similar to the feeling when one is isolated from the others and left unable to feel the warmth of their companions, thus allowing them to stun physically powerful creatures, or even bind them to their will.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 1 Mp per/sec**  
**-(Effect) Projects an emotion unto a target(s), and begins to slowly deteriorate their mental defenses, making them prone to certain behaviors, and make it possible to bind them to the caster.**

**[Unarmed Mastery] Due to possessing claws, Imps' are able to defend themselves without the usage of weapons. Due to this, many Imps' come to focus entirely on their natural weapons, honing them for combat and mundane usage.**  
**-(Rank) 2/5**  
**-(Effect) Unarmed Damage +20%**

**[Mountain's Roar] A roar unique to the Yeti, the Northern mountain giants, the roar they produce is known for its ability to intimidate those weaker than it, and if used correctly, can be used to send enemies flying.**  
**-(Rank) 1/3**  
**-(Cost) 40 Mp | +60 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Releases a roar that instills panic and terror into enemies weaker than you for -18- seconds. | Send enemies flying by a large distance.**

**{Support}**

**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing entities around the user.**  
**-(Rank) 3/5**  
**-(Cost) 4 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Pulse reaches 5-Feet before dispersing.**  
**-(Effect) Reveals inanimate, animate, foliage, and living entities.**

**[Mana Conversion] By absorbing the ambient mana in the surroundings, and mixing with your own, it becomes possible to convert the mixed mana into literal experience.**  
**-(Rank) 5/5**  
**-(Cost) 5 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Absorbs 5 Mana from the surroundings, and converts it into 5 Experience.**

**[Mana Cultivation] By cultivating your mana, it becomes possible to begin the creation of a mana cluster, a unique entity that is capable of spawning Impling - Lessers.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 200 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Creates a Mana Cluster that begins the development of an Impling Lesser.**

**[Mana Allocation] Through cultivating your mana, while also directing it as well, it becomes possible to overcharge certain skills, and even be used to transfer experience points to other entities.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 50 Mp + Varies**  
**-(Effect) Overcharges the next skill, increasing output by 10%. Increases by 1% for every 5 Mp is used. Has a max stacking of 20%.**  
**-(Effect) Transfers 5 Exp, with an additional 1 for every 20 Mp used.**

**[Aura Vision] Allows those without sight to view the world from a different perspective.**  
**-(Rank) 3/3**  
**-(Cost) 10 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Reveals all living entities, covering their bodies with an outline, made of transparent-white aura. Following the outline, one of three colors; blue, green, or red fills the body, signifying them as either an ally, comrade, or enemy. Finally, above the entity, their name, gender, and level will appear, unless they are over ten levels above them. Will last for 12 hours.**

**[Climbing] An instinctual technique that all Imps possess, they are known for their capability of bypassing obstacles with relative ease, due to their ability to scale said obstacles.**  
**-(Rank) 1/1**  
**-(Effect) Climbing Speed +50%**

**[Camoflauge] When an Imp is born in an environment comprised of mostly a single color, their skin pigment will take on that color, allowing them to blend in with the surroundings. When in an area where their current color will hinder them, they are able to change its color to match the surroundings.**  
**-(Rank) 1/1**  
**-(Cost) 2 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Changes skin pigment to match the surroundings.**

**[Disperse Heat] Frost Imps become slightly weakened when near a source of heat, and become even more so when their body begins to accumulate heat. To work around this weakness, they have developed a skill that disperses the heat within the body, allowing the said body to cool down and begin to freeze up almost immediately.**  
**-(Rank) 1/1**  
**-(Cost) 5 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Disperses accumulated heat within the body.**

**[Ice Veins I] A Frost Imps' skills become both more potent and powerful, depending on how cold their body is.**  
**-(Rank) 1/1**  
**-(Effect) Increases Frost-Affinity Skill Damage & Duration by 2%. It can stack to a maximum of 10%.**  
**-(Effect) Decreases Frost-Affinity Skill Damage & Duration by 2% when warm. It can stack to a maximum of 10%.**

**[Inventory] A pocket dimension outfitted specifically to the user, allowing them to store a finite amount of items. The only limit to the items stored is whether it can be carried by the user themself and that it isn't alive.**  
**-(Rank) 1/5**  
**-(Cost) 1 Mp**  
**-(Space) 1/100**  
**-(Effect) Opens a pocket dimension that halts time on whatever is stored within it.**

* * *

The -Character- panel suddenly appeared, showing me the changes to my status. I was unable to think of it though, as another panel appeared.

**{Alert! Due to slaying a rare variant two tiers above your own, you have been awarded three benefits.}**

**[Skill Upgrade +1] A rare spirit stone that is used to increase the rank of a single skill by one.**  
**[Maturity +1]**  
**[All Stats +5]**

**{Alert! Due to Exp reduction due to the vast difference in Tiers, you have been given an item as compensation.}**

**[Experience Bottle] Special glass bottles containing experience points. Disappearing only when all contents have been used, it can be used at your leisure, to easily increase your levels, or can be used as a sacrifice to gain other boons.**  
**-(10k Exp Bottle) 10x**

**-(1k Exp Bottle) 99x**

**-(100 Exp Bottle) 8x**

Upon reading these panels, they closed, just as my body began to mature. Before my 'eyes', my body began to bulge in place, small holes bursting from my skin, as my body literally began to shed itself, the new skin adjusting to the climate immediately, my two previously hidden eyes revealing itself to the cold skies. As my old skin began to flake and dissipate into nonexistent dust, my new flesh turned slightly in the shade of icy-blue while retaining its previous grey pigment. Growing from my flesh were small tufts of grey fur ending with an icy-blue tip that glowed slightly, appearing on my shoulders, atop my head, nape, and ending with two smaller tufts near my lower jaw.

**{Alert! You have developed sight, thus granting you access to a new skill: Lesser Clarity}**

**{Alert! Due to access to sight, skill: Aura Vision has evolved into a new skill.}**

**[Lesser Clarity] Grants the user the ability to see normally whether they are in a darkened or brightened area.**  
**-(Rank) 1/1**  
**-(Cost) None**  
**-(Effect) +50% Clarity in Dark or Bright areas.**

**[Aura Vision II] Allows those with sight, the ability to see beyond the physical plane.**  
**-(Rank) 1/3**  
**-(Cost) 15 Mp**  
**-(Effect) Reveals all living entities, covering their bodies with a thin outline, made of transparent-white aura. Within the outline, it is filled with the color of blue, green, or blue which signifies them as either an ally, friend or hostile. Finally, above the entity, their name, gender, race, and level will appear, unless they are over -10- levels above the user. The skill will last for -16- hours before expiring.**

. . .

~Grunt~

.

.

.

With my newfound vision, I stared at the corpse before me, a massive creature this thing was. It appeared as a possible four-meter tall giant with fur covering all but her face, an ugly thing, covered with wrinkles and missing both of her eyes, though said eyes were our fault. Though I was staring at the corpse, I found myself cutting the fingers of the body, on the chief's orders. After examining the corpse, I could see why she ordered such a thing.

**[Yeti Meat] The meat of a yeti is thought to be inedible, as it's hard, bland, and otherwise too cold to consume, but if soaked with mana, and encased with a layer of ice, when it is thawed, it becomes a lump of tender and delicious meat.**  
**-(Rank) C+**  
**-(Effect) Permanently raises Frost Resistance +5%, and +50(Mp).**

By consuming the yeti's meat, not only will the implings be able to resist the frost, but will also gain fifty additional mana. Now, I wasn't sure if I should dine on this meat, since there is only so much meat to go by, and there are over a thousand of us, not to mention the newborn lesser implings that the second generation of implings are growing...

... I think I'll leave the decision for the Hive Chief... Yes, that's a good idea.

**()()()()()()**

**Done.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Well... I can guarantee that at the very least, there are 1k of words that aren't in bold. So that's an achievement, I think.**

**If you think that a Yeti, who as explained is a T3 species as compared to the Implings, who are T1, then considering there are +1k of them, I'd say things are on even terms. No one but the Yeti is dead, but there are casualties. This will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Well, if there's anything else, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh yes, I need to know, how's the story so far? I've noticed a comment mentioning how much information I keep putting into subjects that really shouldn't be explained in such details, like this sentence. Been trying to fix this habit of mine, but so far, not having much success... Well, again, if you have questions on this story, or just want to comment, the Review button is right below this message.**


	9. Day 9: Food, Friends, and Enemy!

**Hello there.**

**I do hope you come to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: While I cannot claim ownership over the Re: Monster franchise, I can claim that I own the other characters who appear in this story and its plotline.**  
**()()()()()()**

**{Day 009}**

In the end, it was decided that we would be dividing the meat amongst the other implings, us bodyguards being given a whole segment of a finger, which was a lot, considering that by height comparison, a single segment stood over us by five whole bodies, and it was as wide as four of us, even with our arms outstretched. When they managed to tear the finger segment off, and handed it to us, we gathered around it and stared down at the body, somewhat frozen yeti blood slowly pouring from the tears... What were we supposed to do with this?

One of the cold-fire impling created a small ball of fire and held it over the meat, with us watching as the meat was slowly being cooked and becoming tender. When the area of meat was cooked, a glacier impling poked down on the tender meat, juices spilling around his finger. Eyes widening at the sound, he pinched the meat, tearing a tiny chunk from it. Slowly, with us watching, he dragged the strip to his mouth, dropping it in, and beginning to chew. He began cautiously, but changed almost instantaneously, a grin forming as he chewed with gusto. Watching his happy expression, we stared back down at the meat, as the other cold-fire implings began cooking the meat. When it thawed, we too ate our share of the meat.

**{Alert! MaxMp has been raised by 50.}**

Due to having complete immunity to the frost, I didn't gain a resistance increase. The description of the meat was right about one thing though... It was so delicious!

...

After consuming the meat of the yeti, we were now off to continue scouting the area ahead of the hive. Why we the bodyguards are scouting ahead I don't know, but I guess it would be because we were the strongest implings after our hive chief. If not, then I once again don't know.

It's been a few hours since we departed, and we came across three new creatures;

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Genderless**  
**[Race] Fuzzball**  
**[Level] T1-Lv 05**

The first creature we encountered was some sort of ball of fur that moved by jumping. With our vision, it appeared as friendly, though it fled from us once it caught sight of us. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but one of the others did. The glacier impling chased after the fuzzball, and killed it, commenting as it peeled its fur off and bit into it, that its skin peeled off so easily, and that while it didn't have much meat, it sure was tasty. When we learned this, we took the time and energy to hunt down more of these fuzzballs, killing dozens when we met the next creature.

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Male**  
**[Race] Tower Tortoise**  
**[Level]T2-Lv02**

This creature was a strange quadrupedal creature with strange rippled lines on its hardened light-blue skin. It lacked fingers or toes, instead, it had three stubs on each of its four legs, a fifth appendage, a tail of sorts on the back. The creature wore what seemed to be a shell of unknown material, the shell itself resembling a pillar of a sort, composed somewhat of ice, at least, on the outside. Investigating this creature, like the fuzzball, registered as a friend, and after bonding with one after partaking on a fuzzball, I could very well count it as one. It was slow-moving which when considering its shell, made sense. After befriending the tortoise and its family, a group of eight, we took to using them as our mounts, a term that Hive-Chief Clo uses when referring to a creature capable of being ridden on.

We came across our third and final creature before returning to the hive. This creature was our second hostile that we faced, it is a strange humanoid composed only of ice and frost. It had four arms, and instead of legs, it had a long wisp-like tendril and a head-sized orb in the middle.

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Genderless**  
**[Race] Ice Elemental**  
**[Level] T2-Lv 11**

What a fight it was! The elemental noticed our presence and without warning, sent a literal cloud of frost in our direction. While we frost implings were unharmed from the attack, and the glacier implings were able to withstand the pressure, all ten of our cold-fire implings were knocked down, unconscious from the sheer cold. Unfortunately, like us, the ice elemental was also immune to frost, and our air skills did nothing to it, so we were useless. As such, it was up to the glacier implings to defeat it, because it looks like it would be impossible to kill it.

And defeat it, they did. After pulling up a large chunk of ice, one impling ripped it from the ground and smashed it into the elemental's core, that orb in the middle. It didn't break, unfortunately, instead, it as just sent flying into the distance, hidden by snow and clouds. Fortunately, technically they did defeat it, so they got some experience, with us also getting a small portion of it as well, since we all landed our insignificant blows on it... We frost implings had to be comforted by the others because we were subjecting the others to our depressive auras.

As we made our way back to the hive, we came across a sight that had us filled with glee. There in the distance, was a mountain, one high up above the snow, and beginning to split in two as it breached the clouds. Between the two peaks was what seemed to be a clearing. When we returned to the hive, reporting our finds, explaining the significance of our befriending of the tortoises, detailing the encounter with the elemental, and what we had found, we'd gone to learn of what the hive was up to. After dismantling the body, they had begun creating something called fur-coats for the implings unable to resist the cold, which explained why I saw some of the implings with yeti fur. The bones, on the other hand, our hive chief plans to use it to create stuff with it, like weapons and buildings.

I wasn't sure what to think of the hive-chief's decision, but I didn't question it aloud.

...

Before we made our way to rest, hiding behind several rocks and stones that were gathered and formed, Clo spoke how we were going to head to the mountain and stake our claim on it, to both gain ourselves a new home, and finish the migration event. Well, if we're hading there, I better get enough rest. Probably going to need it.

**()()()()()()**  
**Done.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**While I am unsure whether I managed to shorten the information I displayed, I can at the very least say, I made a chapter without bold text covering half of the page, and making up the majority of the chapter.**

**I meant for this chapter to be posted on 10/23/19 but I was attacked with a virus, deleting not only this chapter, but corrupting everything else on my computer, so I had to not only scrap it but redo it.**


	10. Day 10: Why is This Mt Making Me Cry?-!

**Hello there.**

**I do hope you come to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: While I cannot claim ownership over the Re: Monster franchise, I can claim that I own the other characters who appear in this story and its plotline.**  
**()()()()()()**

**{Day 010}**

When the day began, we finished preparations for the possible end of our migration.

As the snowstorm from last night began to settle, we moved out, our hive chief sending out small waves of implings, led my elites to ensure we wouldn't be caught in surprise if we are to be attacked. As we were the ones to bond with the tower tortoises, the majority of the bodyguards, myself included, moved near the lumbering beasts, as the eight slowly marched with the hive, with greater implings resting atop their shells, small mana clusters nestled in their hands, already beginning to expand our hive. With the greater implings matured enough to care for themselves, the entirety of the first generation can focus on defending the hive if needed.

~Screech!~

I paused as I looked up, watching as an impling flew over our heads, and land headfirst into the snow. Moving away from the tortoises, I grabbed the implings' leg and pulled her out, idly noting it was one of the elites. Picking her up by the shoulders, I pulled her back to the hive, where a pair of implings grabbed her, helping support her, where after I patted the tortoise I bonded with on the leg, moved up to help support the front if needed of course. Following me, were the other bodyguards.

As we waded through the crowd, I could see more and more implings being sent back, flying. And I could also see other implings rush forward to reinforce the front, our hive-chief releasing a mixture of chirp-like screeches, as small waves of implings rushed forward, wind bullets, fireballs and clumps of stone was shot at whatever we were fighting. When the implings began to thin out, I saw what exactly was fighting us.

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Male**  
**[Race] Tundra-Tooth Saberclaw**  
**[Level] T2-Lv?**

A large furred quadrupedal beast with a pair of enlarged fangs was launching other implings away, clawing at those that persisted. As three implings neared it, it suddenly roared, sending them screeching as they flew over our heads. In response, I entered the battle, holding an arm out as a shield of ice formed in front of me. Launching itself forward, a scattering of ice pelted the beast's face, much to its evident irritation. It released another roar, this one sending me back, though I noted the shield was remaining firm. Noticing, the other frost implings employed their own shields, slamming them into the snow, and providing an opening for the other implings.

Holding both arms forward, I began pelting the tundra-tooth saberclaw with icy buckshots, three glacier implings pulling up and clumping together a large sharpened chunk of rock and stone. As they accumulated the stone's size, I was quickly joined by several other implings, firing their fireballs, wind bullets, and rock bullets alongside my own ice shots, ones that were multiplied when two other frost implings joined my side. While our combined attacks failed to sustain any true damage on the beast, it at the very least, prevented the beast from fatally injuring our own, who was being pulled out by the lesser-harmed implings.

When I finally ran out of mana, I let my arms fall limp as I began stepping back, each step placing three-five implings replacing each space I left. Before I left the front line, I felt a tremor, making me pause. Turning to the source, I found two of the eight tower tortoises entering the fray, one opening his mouth. From his jaws, I watched as the snow was pulled from the ground and into his mouth. He closed it for a few moments, visibly chewing before his cheeks bulged, as though he was to spit it out. He did.

Soaring just over my head, I watched as a high-pressured blast of freezing water smash into the beast's face, making it flail helplessly for several seconds. The other implings capitalized on its moment of weakness, blanketing its exposed belly with slashes from sharpened pieces of bone, pierces from stray rock fragments and slamming ice chunks into the wounds. Shaking away the water, the tundra-tooth clawed away at the implings, slashing one unfortunate impling in the face, possibly scarring her face, as it leaped to its feet. It growled before attempting to turn and run. It attempted.

Unwilling to let the beast escape, a literal swarm of implings flanked it from the side, climbing onto his limbs, and beating its face with either their claws, makeshift weapons or plain fists. As the saberclaw howled with blind anger, its howl was reduced to a sudden whimper when an impling managed to strike at the meat connecting one of its enlarged fangs, ripping the tooth from its jaws. Forcibly shaking several implings off, the saberclaw once more attempted to flee, this time panicked. Unfortunately, it chose to attack the wrong hive. Without warning, rock spikes jutted from the beasts' paws, entrapping it, as two implings forced its jaws open, just in time for an impling to begin spewing flames from her hands, into the open jaws of the beast, and forcibly cooking the insides of the beast.

The beast visibly flinched and flailed in place, desperately attempting to escape, yet failing as its body slowly failed him, the flames burning away at its lungs, forcibly reducing the amount of air it could take-in. Tears appeared in the beasts' eyes as it finally dawned in its mind at what was happening. It was dying. The beast attempted one final time to try and flee, successfully prying three of its paws from the stone spikes, and with its sole free foreleg, pawed at the three implings forcing the burning torture on it, batting them away, before finally freeing its last paw. Without hesitation, the beast pounced forward, its body disappearing into the snow.

I stared at the direction where it disappeared, before forcibly forgetting about its existence, for a crisis has now formed. A solid fifth of the first generation was now injured and would require a full day of rest to recover from their wounds, a half-day extra for the more injured. Thankfully, no one suffered from broken limbs or lost any limbs, and instead, only having bruises and scratches... except for that impling...

**...**

When the injured implings were successfully secured onto the tower tortoises backs, using some of the yeti skin & bones for support, we continued our injured, coming across the corpse of the tundra-tooth a few minutes away. Since we were still moving, the body was placed on a large piece of yeti skin and was currently being pulled by a dozen implings, while three other implings worked away at the body, several implings following after them, picking up any pieces that fell off the skin.

As we traveled, we came across and befriended/tamed another group of tower-tortoises, numbering five total, with one followed by the previous form of the tortoise, the pillar turtle, which resembled their parents greatly, except they were half their size. Spending a few minutes to integrate the new group into our own, we then continued on, myself noting that we were possibly only halfway to the mountain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

We cried. I am serious, the moment we reached the base of the mountain, we all simultaneously began to cry. The mountain itself was simply beautiful. It held only one natural entrance, a series of slopes leading up to the peak of the mountain on the side we were facing. The other sides, after investigating the area around it, confirmed that it was covered with rigid spike-like protrusions, covered with icy, making them both slippery and practically impossible to climb up.

For now, we are to camp here, using recently-made rocks for cover as we plan and prepare our climb up the mountain. I can tell, the trek is going to be both perilous and glorious.

**()()()()()()**  
**Done.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**It's a short chapter, but it's out at the very least. I hope to at the very least post a chapter every five days. Though knowing myself, I'm not likely to do that, but one can hope and dream, yes?**

**The amount of bold present in the chapter is becoming ever so less, though unfortunately, the amount of information I display hasn't been shortened... Hopefully, I can change that soon, while still providing content fo you all to read.**


	11. Day 11: First Casualty!

**Hello there.**

**I do hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure this isn't Re: Monster anymore and is just my own story posted in this fandom... I do not own Re: Monster.**  
**()()()()()()**

**{Day 011}**

The new day has begun, and we were finally going to begin scaling this mountain.

Staring up at the numerous and probably treacherous slopes leading up the mountain, I had to wonder; How long will it take, for us to scale this mountain? On another note, this place looks like an ideal location for settling in as a home, so why hasn't anyone else done it yet? Are we the first to discover this place, or is there something about this place that others find to not be what they're looking for? These are only a few of the questions that plagued my mind at the beginning when we were securing the recently-born lesser implings.

It hasn't even been a month, and already we have three generations of this hive altogether, not one missing, dead, or permanently crippled... I am so glad that Hive-Chief Clo decided to bombard us with the meaning to all of these words, otherwise, I'd be unable to properly express my amazement over some of the things I've seen over the past few days.

...

After helping my first-born, secure her implings' three in all, to the tower tortoise I befriended, I moved with her to help secure the other materials we have gained over the past three days to the other tortoises. Once done, and confirming with the rest who were also finishing up, we finally began moving up the first slope. From what I could see, with the speed we were moving at, it would take around half of the day to traverse up the slope, and that's only if we were walking. Thankfully, the slope itself was vast and able to have a dozen implings able to walk side-by-side with ample space leftover. While my firstborn stayed near her firstborns, or daughters as our Hive-Chief renamed the term as, I was walking near our leader, acting as my title presenting itself as.

It took an hour before we encountered our first obstacle; two massive fuzzballs, or -Giga Fuzzball- as its actual name was, an evolution of the smaller and delicious fuzzball. Upon noting our massive presence, the fuzzballs released this weird meow-sounding noise as their fur shook in all directions. One Giga fuzzball made another sound before literally throwing hair at us, said strands hardening upon detachment, and pelting our hive. Only a few of us were injured, most of the hair having thankfully impacted one of the tower tortoises' shells. In retaliation, a dozen small fireballs blanketed the fuzzballs, their cries quickly dying out as their bodies laid on the snow-covered slope, dead from the burns. Why they died so quickly, I didn't know. What I did know was their meat being at least twice as delicious than their smaller counterparts, and their meat was greater in quantity, allowing all of us, even our slow-moving companions to have a mouthful.

Continuing onto our journey, it took another three hours before we encountered another obstacle. This time, we faced four of those tundra-tooth saberclaws, though three of them were much smaller and weaker.

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Female**  
**[Race] Tundra-Tooth Saberclaw**  
**[Level] T2 - Lv?**

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Male**  
**[Race] Tundra-Tooth Saberclaw Pup**  
**[Level] T1 - Lv 10**

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Male**  
**[Race] Tundra-Tooth Saberclaw Pup**  
**[Level] T1 - Lv 08**

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Gender] Female**  
**[Race] Tundra-Tooth Saberclaw Pup**  
**[Level] T1 - Lv 03**

The clearly adult saberclaw was standing between both us and her probable young. Staring at the group from my place near our hive-chief, I looked to her, watching as she held up a hand. Then, she wordlessly spoke something, at the same moment when a group of twenty elites broke off from the group, charging at the small saberclaw group. As the implings approached, I watched as they tensed, the larger saberclaw letting out a roar, just as the weakest and strongest of the pups ran off, opposite of us.

Unfortunately, it isn't likely that those two will escape, as our leader ordered the rest of the front-line to advance, which numbered around one-hundred & sixty altogether. As the larger group slowly caught up with the smaller but more powerful group, the adult saberclaw finally began her advance on the elites, her sole young following after. Before she was able to attack one of the elites though, she was suddenly assaulted with a freezing pressurized blast of water, courtesy of a pillar tortoise. Flinching from the sudden assault, she was unable to fully defend against the assailant of fireballs, sharpened stone clumps, and wind bursts from the elites. As the assault came to an end, and the saberclaw was able to begin her counter-attack, she was nailed in the head with a rather large clump of rock, likely that rock when we were fighting the male adult saberclaw.

Meanwhile, the saberclaw pup attempted to put up a fight. Keyword attempted. The moment he was in the range of our implings, he was roasted alive, extinguished with the wind, and buried in rocks. When the bruised and horribly burned pup pulled itself from the attack, an impling held up a bone, specifically, one of the teeth of the male saberclaw adult we killed the day before. It stared up, shocked before the shock in its eyes glazed over, the tooth finding rest in the young pup's spine. The female saberclaw, upon noticing her young's death, released a horrified and equally terrifying roar, clamping down on an elite with her teeth and swinging her head side-to-side. I watched with horror as the elite was flung off the slope and into the snow-covered land, copious amounts of blood flowing from her wounds, and leaving a trail in her wake. No doubt she was dead... Our first casualty.

The elite's death awoke something in the rest of her group, the others suddenly surging forward, blanketing her belly with fire, and slamming earth chunks in the still-burning marks. When the saberclaw let out a pained roar, four elites pelted her jaws with fire, while the other impling group, having caught up with them, swarming the saberclaw's body. Using whatever they had, claws or skills, they soon left the feline mangled, heavily burned, yet still alive, if only by a thread. As the saberclaw let out a raspy sound, I noticed several implings disappearing back down the slope, a few even jumping off, likely to try and attempt to save the likely dead elite.

The saberclaw attempted to take a step forward, only to stop, tilt her head upwards towards the sky, before letting out a final breath. Then, the saberclaw slumped in place, falling to the ground, dead. Despite winning, there was no cry of victory, only the sound of snow beginning to fall as we silently mourned our sole loss.

**...**

We mourned for nothing. The elite still lived, albeit she now was being cared for my lying on the mangled saberclaw's skin, as others dragged it along. Turns out, an elite has accelerated healing unlike us bodyguards or regular implings, meaning not only will she survive this battle, but she will likely be back on her feet within a week... We still mourned for her, as she later realized she hated being forced to be cared for. She did end up forming a closer bond with that impling with a scarred face though, so I suppose it isn't really that bad... I think?

Anyways, the day is coming to an end, and we reached the end of the first slope, the battle having taken up the other half of the day...surprisingly. Didn't realize twelve hours could pass in what seemed to be half an hour of battle...

After setting up camp, we had thirty well-rested implings take up guard, against the edge of the said slope, to ensure no one accidentally falls off and had another twenty to guard the slope leading up and the slope leading down. I grimaced when I looked up at the thirty or so slopes we still had to travel up.

**~Sigh~**

Hopefully, we can finish soon.

**()()()()()()**  
**Done.**

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**So, why did it take me almost two weeks to post this chapter?**

**I honestly forgot to do it. No story of how college is messing with my schedule, none of that. I genuinely forgot to post this chapter. Originally, I finished it on 11/10/2019, but I was munching on mangos and then when I ran out of mangos, I went to get more, forgetting about this, until this morning when I was wondering why I only had 10 chapters posted. An hour later, I realize what happened and now, here I am, rambling about mangos...**

**Well, if you got any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**


	12. Hiatus: Writers Block Why! ? ! ? !

**Hey there.**

**So, I have a problem...**

**I have a Writers Block for this story...**

**And yet, I have a plethora of ideas for my other story on Google Drive.**

**So! This story will be in hiatus for a while.**

**Sorry about that.**


End file.
